La brecha en el olvido
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [UA]. Tras tres años de perder a su esposa, y cuidar a sus hijos por sí solo, finamente está saliendo adelante, sin embargo, cuando el pasado regresa, se da cuenta que hay muchos cabos sueltos relacionados con la supuesta muerte de la mujer que amaba, ¿podrá realmente olvidarla?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Cada capítulo estará basado en una canción coreana, porque realmente me inspiran. El primer capítulo lo escribí escuchando _Leave – Park Bo Young._ La letra es preciosa, y se adapta súper bien a lo que quise plasmar.

* * *

 **La brecha en el olvido**

Capítulo I

* * *

 _«_ _A veces dicen que olvidar es bueno, yo creo poder hacerlo, sin embargo…»_

—Leave.

* * *

Sinceramente, sólo con ella llegaba a pensar que había un _«_ siempre juntos _»_ , y le gustaba creer que sería así.

Tal vez les esperaba toda la vida por delante, no tenían más que veintidós años, estaba recién graduados y con una boda por delante, pero aún así, creía que podía amarla toda la vida, quería que fuera la única mujer con la que se despertara a su lado en las mañanas.

La amaba de una forma sincera; le gustaba cuando ponía distraídamente su cabello detrás de su oreja, cuando lo miraba como si fuera lo más brillante del mundo, adoraba sus risas nerviosas y sonrojos exagerados.

La adoraba como el bello ser humano que era, siempre bondadosa y llena de gentileza.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que estaría siendo arrasado por el amor, jamás lo creería, por lo menos no él, quien solía ser bastante idiota cuando de eso se trataba, pero Hinata le ayudaba a conocer otros lados de sí mismo, emociones que creía que estaban escondidas. Sin ella, probablemente la Universidad jamás hubiera sido lo mismo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —su voz le llegó a los oídos como una suave brisa veraniega.

—Eh, ¿qué decías? —dijo, avergonzado al saber que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

Hinata lo miró con esos grandes ojos perlados.

—¿Sucede algo? —hizo a un lado la revista de vestidos de novia que traía en las manos.

También, amaba cuando se preocupaba así por él.

—No, nada, sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué? —respondió curiosa.

Naruto sonrió.

—Que podría estar toda la vida contigo —dijo.

Sabía que cuando decía palabras así de profundas, Hinata reaccionaba de una manera bastante curiosa: se sonrojaba, y volteaba a todas partes, en un vano intento de quitarse la vergüenza.

—Y-yo también —cerró los ojos, ruborizada—, p-probablemente querré a Naruto-kun toda mi vida.

Quería abrazarla en ese momento, muy fuerte.

—Esas palabras tienen un gran peso. Entonces, si algún día me pasara algo, ¿me olvidarías? —preguntó curioso.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos asustada.

—¡N-no digas eso! —apretó los labios—. NUNCA repitas algo así.

Naruto se rascó la nunca avergonzado.

—Era sólo una pregunta, no te pongas así… —iba a decir algo más, pero ella lo tomó fuertemente de las manos, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—Si algún día, por cualquier razón desaparecieras de mi lado, jamás, jamás podría olvidarte, estás fuertemente grabado en mi corazón —le puso una mano sobre su pecho—, y nadie, nunca de los nunca me va a arrancar eso.

¿Ya había dicho que la amaba, cierto? Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de Naruto, como si aún fuera aún un adolescente. Un leve rubor cubrió sus marcas de nacimiento.

—¡Yo también, jamás te olvidaría! —declaró—, de veras. ¡Es una promesa! —apretó fuertemente su pequeña mano.

Hinata lo observó algo pasmada, pero luego le sonrió, porque eran pocas las veces en que el rubio y ella tenían ese tipo de conversaciones llenas de sentimientos, y porque se alegraba inmensamente de saber que era preciada para alguien.

—Es una promesa.

Se sonrieron uno al otro, y después juntaron sus frentes, en un acto de cariño, que también simbolizaba el sello de una promesa que esperaban jamás cumplir.

Porque la vida les sonreía, estaban comprometidos, y su boda estaba más próxima que nunca.

Sin embargo, el amor eran como una burbuja, nunca sabes cuánto puede durar, o cuándo se puede romper, y a veces, esta lección se aprendía de la peor manera.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, no le sorprendió estar bañado en sudor y lágrimas. Era normal tener ese sueño, por lo menos una o dos veces a la semana, y siempre era lo mismo: el recuerdo de su esposa prometiéndole que nunca lo iba a olvidar.

No era un secreto, solía despertarse en la madrugada, con ojos llorosos, gracias a sueños relacionados con _ella._ No había ni un sólo día, minuto o segundo en que no la recordara, parecía que su olor aún estaba impregnado en la almohada que él abrazaba fuertemente para dormir.

Era como si nunca se hubiera ido. La casa aún estaba decorada tal y cómo ella había querido. Por respeto, o tal vez por miedo a olvidarla.

Pero a decir verdad, estaba cansado, cansado de extrañarla, de sentir un vacío en el corazón que parecía que no se iba a llenar nunca, cansando de no ser totalmente feliz.

Parecía que Hinata se había llevado esa parte de él con ella, y nunca iba a volver.

Se quedó viendo al techo un largo rato, sin pensar en nada, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se tranquilizara.

Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir la fotografía que estaba en la mesita de noche, donde Hinata y él estaban abrazados, sonriendo a la cámara. Ahora que se daba cuenta, esos momentos parecían cada vez más lejanos, y el sólo pensar que en algún momento iban a desaparecer, dolía como el infierno.

Tal vez ya era momento de seguir adelante, aunque se odiara de sólo pensarlo. ¿Tenía que estar triste todo el tiempo ante la mención de su nombre? Siempre la iba a amar, de eso no le cabía duda, sin embargo, ¿por qué no recordarla con una sonrisa, como la maravillosa mujer que fue, la madre de sus hijos, y el amor de su vida?

Por eso, encendió la luz de su recámara, tomó la fotografía, y la guardó en un cajón. Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

Lo haría por él, y por sus hijos.

* * *

Para Naruto Uzumaki, las mañanas no eran nada fáciles, tenía que levantarse más temprano de lo normal, hacer el desayuno, despertar a sus hijos, vestirlos, y llevarlos a la escuela.

En las familias, normalmente la mujer era quien se hacía cargo de eso, pero desde la muerte de Hinata, él se había tenido que valer por sí mismo. De no saber cocinar ni un solo huevo, aprendió a hacer elaborados desayunos, antes, ni siquiera sabía lavar un plato, ahora cada noche, antes de dormir, limpiaba y dejaba la cocina reluciente.

La vida de un padre viudo, no era nada fácil. Bueno, gracias al cielo siempre tuvo la ayuda de su madre, y su suegra, quienes siempre le echaban una mano cuando tenía un gran problema.

Justo en esos momentos, él y sus dos hijos terminaban el desayuno.

—Ya acabé, papá —dijo el niño de ocho años—, gracias por la comida.

Naruto le sonrió.

—Bien, ve por tu mochila, ya es hora —entonces le dio una mirada rápida a su hija, quien solía comer más despacio—, cariño, ¿ya casi acabas?

Himawari lo miró.

—Ya no quiero, ¿me puedo levantar de la mesa? —dijo con esa voz aguda suya.

—Claro, ve a recoger tus cosas.

La niña asintió, y después se fue escaleras arriba.

Naruto soltó un gran suspiro. Cada día era un poco más cansado que el anterior, agradecía que los niños eran bastante tranquilos y maduros para su edad, bueno, un poco más Himawari, quien era más centrada, sin embargo, Boruto solía ser más cabezota y terco, pero el hombre entendía que era porque fue quien resintió más la muerte de Hinata.

No fue nada fácil quedar viudo, con un niño de cinco años, y una niña de dos. En ese entonces, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llorar, se concentró en su trabajo, y pedía ayuda en todas partes sobre la crianza de sus hijos.

Al final, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, los chiquillos eran fantásticos, y finalmente parecían haber logrado salir adelante.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de llorar, o estar de luto, realmente toda la tristeza siempre la llevaba por dentro.

Soltó un suspiro, y cuando los niños bajaron rápidamente, diciéndole que estaban listos, salieron casi corriendo hacia el coche, puesto que se les hacía tarde.

Sí, así eran todas las mañanas de la familia Uzumaki.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina, no le sorprendió estar bañado en sudor. Entre la escuela de los niños, y su casa, se hacían cuarenta minutos, y para llegar a su trabajo, era otra media hora.

Tal vez era el presidente, o lo que sea, pero debía dar el ejemplo, últimamente se le hacía costumbre llegar tarde.

Mientras casi corría a través del gran edificio, los empleados hacían reverencia ante su presencia. Porque Naruto era imponente, a su manera.

Una vez dentro del elevador, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y miró el reloj que traía en la muñeca, bien, eran las nueve, iba solamente diez minutos tarde. Lo único de lo que estaba agradecido era que su secretaria era bastante eficiente, y le lograba acomodar los horarios si es que tardaba mucho en llegar.

Cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas del elevador, en el último piso del gran edificio, se sintió más tranquilo, caminó hacia su oficina, no sin antes saludar a su secretaria.

—Te encargo un café —le dijo—, con mucho azúcar.

La mujer asintió.

—De inmediato, Naruto-sama —entonces, recordó algo importante—. Haruno-san está esperándolo dentro de su despacho, discúlpeme si fue una indiscreción dejarla entrar, pero ella fue muy insistente.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué estaría Sakura esperándolo?

—Está bien, Naomi, traes aperitivos, por favor.

Antes de entrar a su oficina, suspiró, ¿qué era tan importante para que su amiga fuera a visitarlo? Normalmente mantenían las distancias cuando de trabajo se trataba. Naruto se preocupó un poco, ¿tal vez algo relacionado con Sasuke, y su visita a Estados Unidos?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró, para ser recibido por la mujer de cabellos rosas que tanto conocía.

—¡Naruto! —corrió y le dio un abrazo—, hasta que te dejas ver, no puedo creer que tuve qué venir hasta acá, para poder saludarte.

—Tanto tiempo, Sakura-chan —le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Le pidió que se sentara, mientras él hacía lo mismo, aflojándose un poco la corbata.

—Y bien, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —dijo, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Debe haber un motivo para que visite a mi buen amigo? —respondió Sakura, mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Naruto río.

—Bueno, no te ofendas Sakura-chan, pero el que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá, es sorprendente.

—¡Me ofendes! —frunció el ceño—, lo dices como si me olvidara de las personas.

Se quedaron en silencio, y luego se soltaron a carcajadas. Se conocían de la infancia, y durante la adolescencia tuvieron un corto noviazgo, que no terminó muy bien, pero eso no arruinó la amistad. Cuando Sakura inició una relación con Sasuke, su mejor amigo, Naruto se alegró, se lo merecían, ambos eran buenas personas. De hecho, por ironía de la vida, el rubio conoció a Hinata gracias a la Haruno, puesto que eran amigas, y ella se la presentó, esa era otra cosa de la cual siempre le estaría agradecido.

Ahora que ambos tenían treinta y uno, la vida era un poco más diferente, no eran los mismos chicos jóvenes y sin preocupaciones. Para Naruto, las cosas habían mejorado, heredó la empresa de sus padres, se casó, tuvo dos hijos maravillosos, aunque después lo golpeó la tragedia con la muerte de Hinata, pero de alguna manera se estaba reponiendo.

En cambio, a Sakura la vida parecía sonreírle, era dueña de una agencia de publicidad, tenía una hija, Sarada, y su matrimonio era bastante estable.

Cuando se ponían a pensar en el pasado, solían reírse de lo estúpidos e inmaduros que eran, y de su relación de cinco meses que fue un desastre.

—¿Cuánto teníamos en ese entonces? —preguntó Sakura, mientras tomaba un sorbo a la taza de café que les había traído Naomi—, ¿dieciséis o diecisiete?

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—Diecisiete, estábamos en segundo año de instituto —río—, vaya, ha pasado tiempo.

—Así es. Sabes, cada que recuerdo nuestra etapa en el instituto, me da nostalgia —suspiró la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿extrañas nuestra relación? —dijo, con deje de picardía.

Sakura enrojeció rápidamente.

—Obviamente no —agitó la mano como restándole importancia—. Ahora que pienso en eso, fue una buena época, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió.

—Claro, en ese entonces yo pensaba que Sakura-chan era la chica más bonita de la villa —la pelirrosa le dio una mirada curiosa—, ¿qué? Seamos sinceros, en Nanmoku no había tantas chicas.

Y esa era la pura verdad, ambos venían de una pequeña villa al norte de Japón, en la prefectura de Gunma, donde no había más de dos mil personas, era un lugar antiguo, poco poblado, donde la gente sobrevivía de la agricultura.

En aquel entonces, ambos asistían a una pequeña escuela local, donde en el salón sólo había quince chicos, de los cuáles cuatro eran chicas. Para Sakura y Naruto, fue normal gustarse, y tener una breve relación, después de todo se conocían desde que estaban en pañales.

Pero, no fue nada del otro mundo, se dieron su primer beso juntos, se agarraron de las manos y solían pasar las tardes frente al río, hablando de tonterías. Cuando provienes de un lugar tan pequeño, te gusta estar en la confortabilidad, y sentirte en confianza, bueno, a ellos les pasaba lo contrario.

Ambos eran como dos aves, que sólo esperaban el momento adecuado para salir del nido. Cuando pasaron a tercer año, se dieron cuenta que su relación era infantil, y sin sentido, se sentían cómodos al lado del otro, pero sólo eso, no había _amor_. Cuando Sakura declaró que lo mejor es que fueran amigos de nuevo, Naruto estuvo más que de acuerdo, tenían apenas diecisiete, no se les iba a acabar el mundo.

En ese entonces, el tercer año de instituto inició, y ambos se dieron cuenta que se les estaba acabando el tiempo, y no sabían lo que querían. Si decidían quedarse en el pueblo, nunca iban a prosperar. Por eso se pusieron de acuerdo: irían a la Universidad, específicamente a la de Tokio. Aunque eso se miraba como un sueño demasiado lejano.

Conforme se acercaba la graduación, Naruto convenció a sus papás, para que se mudaran con él, para Sakura, la situación fue diferente, sus padres se mostraron indiferentes, diciéndole que si se iba, no la iban a apoyar, pero a pesar de esto, la chica siguió con sus planes, y terminó mudándose con el rubio y su familia a la capital.

Al final, la Universidad fue la mejor etapa en la vida de esos dos chiquillos pueblerinos, que morían de ganas de salir al mundo. Terminaron enamorándose, para después casarse, y gracias al cielo eran bastante exitosos, cada uno en su ámbito.

—Quién lo diría —comentó Sakura—, tú eres todo un Ingeniero en telecomunicaciones, y tienes esta gran empresa —señaló hacia una pared— y yo me convertí en publicista, hasta tengo mi propia agencia. A veces me pregunto qué dirían mis papás si me vieran.

Naruto asintió.

—Bueno, ya sabes que la empresa, fue fundada por mis papás así que no es todo logro mío —tomó un sorbo de café—. Y, ¿aún no te perdonan? Me sorprende, el viejo Kizashi no era así de rencoroso —dijo, refiriéndose al papá de la mujer.

La pelirrosa se quedó en silencio, mientras suspiraba. Dolía recordar que sus papás no le dirigían la palabra, desde que salió de la villa. Era horrible, saber que les importaban más las costumbres, que su propia hija.

Cuando se graduó, no hubo nadie que la felicitara. Cuando se casó, nadie la acompañó al altar, y el colmo, su propia hija no conocía a sus abuelos, se le estrechaba el corazón cada que Sarada preguntaba sobre su familia materna.

Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, tal vez ella hubiera terminado rindiéndose, porque la soledad hace estragos con las personas.

—Pues sí, pero tú fuiste quien logró que la empresa fuera tan exitosa, creo que estos ocho años de trabajo, no han sido en vano —sus ojos verdes se entristecieron un poco—. Y sobre mis padres… mamá a veces me llama, pero a escondidas, papá no la deja, aún tengo la esperanza que lo hagan algún día.

Naruto entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga, al final, aunque pasaran mucho tiempo sin hablarse, el lazo que los unía desde niños siempre estaba ahí.

—Sé que no soy el indicado, después de todo, lo que menos tengo paciencia, pero ten esperanza, Sakura-chan, creo que al final, ellos vendrán a ti —y lo decía con toda sinceridad.

Ella quería pensar que sería así, que tal vez, en algún momento sus padres regresarían y podrían ser todos una familia, que iban a querer a Sarada de inmediato, y conocerían a Sasuke, quien a pesar de su cara de seriedad, era buena persona. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día todos compartirían la misma mesa.

Suspiró, mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia, en algún momento de su vida éste había sido como una flama brillante, ahora lucía cansado; su mirada azulada estaba apagada, y las arrugas de la edad empezaban a mostrarse alrededor de sus ojos. Ese cabello rubio que alguna vez fue tan llamativo, ahora estaba opaco.

Sólo quedaba la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Gracias Naruto.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Bueno, dejemos los temas tristes, no me has dicho a qué se debe tu visita.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, mientras trataba de elegir las palabras adecuadas. Tal vez no era su vida, y tampoco le incumbía, sin embargo, dolía ver al Uzumaki de esa manera, como si una sombría tristeza lo cubriera. La gente alrededor se daba cuenta, y él mismo parecía al tanto, pero, si estaba tan mal, ¿por qué no salía del hoyo?

Parecía que olvidaba que todo mundo amaba a Hinata, había sido la mujer más espectacular y admirable que alguna vez ella haya conocido, y a muchos les dolió la pérdida.

Por eso, se había tomado la molestia de ir a visitar a Naruto, y hablar con él, porque nadie quería hacerlo.

—Tal vez esto te parezca inadecuado, y probablemente te molestes conmigo —de repente, la oficina parecía más grande de lo que era—, pero, tenemos qué hablar de tu estado actual.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te has visto últimamente en un espejo, Naruto? Pareciera como si te costara incluso respirar. Sabes, yo entiendo que probablemente te sientes así por el trabajo, y los niños, pero seamos sinceros, no es sólo por eso.

No era necesario pararse frente a un espejo para darse cuenta, él mismo estaba al tanto de su apariencia, de sus sentimientos, del cansancio físico y mental que sufría todo el tiempo.

—Ve al punto, Sakura-chan.

—Bien, lo diré: ¿ya fue suficiente, no lo crees? Entiendo que perdiste a Hinata, entiendo que la amabas, lo comprendo, créeme, a mí no me cabe en la cabeza pasar un solo día sin Sasuke-kun a mi lado, pero, ¿no deberías dejarla ir? No te ayudas a ti mismo, ni tampoco a tus niños, ¿acaso no crees que no se dan cuenta de lo triste que eres? Hace días, Himawari-chan le contó a Sarada que cómo le gustaría verte sonreír más seguido, ¿crees que esas son cosas por las cuáles una niña de cinco años debería preocuparse? —su voz sonaba agitada—. Lo que trato de decir, es que, déjala ir, Naruto. Déjala que descanse en paz, ya pasaron tres años, y sé que no ha habido ni un solo momento en que dejaras de pensar en ella. Pero ahora es cuando debes llevar el luto en tu corazón, recordarla con amor, y sonreír cuando pienses en ella, no lucir todo el tiempo con esa mirada tan triste, ¿no lo crees?

Admitía que admiraba ese carácter de Sakura de ser tan directa. Siempre era una mujer que te decía las cosas de frente, y no se andaba con rodeos.

Muchísimas veces fue ella quien le abrió los ojos, y ahora parecía no ser la excepción.

Naruto sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, porque las palabras de la pelirrosa eran tan ciertas, que se le clavaron en el corazón.

—Lo sé —admitió—, tienes razón. Pero es tan difícil Sakura-chan. Cuando miro a Himawari, es como ver a Hinata, se parece tanto a ella, incluso Boruto a veces hace cosas parecidas a su madre, es más, la casa tiene su esencia —por más ridículo que sonara, los ojos se le pusieron brillosos gracias a las lágrimas contenidas—. Yo no puedo olvidarla, se lo prometí.

Sakura lo miró alarmada, sin saber muy qué hacer. Muy pocas veces miraba a su amigo llorar, o si lo hacía, nunca era delante de las personas.

Tímidamente lo tomó de la mano.

—No tienes por qué olvidarla, yo no te estoy diciendo eso —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Lo que trato de hacerte entender es que la dejes descansar en paz, no puedes vivir atormentándote sobre el pasado todo el tiempo.

—Lo dices como si ya hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

—Tres años, son tres años. Al final, tú eres quien toma las riendas de tu vida, pero —lo miró a los ojos—, te estás consumiendo en el dolor, y a pesar que estás al tanto de esto, no quieres salir adelante.

Naruto suspiró, mientras se tallaba los ojos en un vano intento de limpiar las lágrimas

—Lo he pensado últimamente, aunque no lo creas, no quiero que cada que piense en Hinata, me suceda esto —dijo, refiriéndose a su obvio estado de conmoción—, ni siquiera puedo hablarle a mis hijos de su madre sin poner una cara lamentable, sobre todo Himawari, quien ya hasta evita preguntarme, y, eso no es justo, ¿verdad? En vez de eso, debería platicarles de Hinata hasta cansarme. Por eso, yo… —su voz era más grave de lo normal, y cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba impregnada de dolor y pérdida—. La dejaré ir.

Y cuando dijo esto, miles recuerdos empezaron a aglomerarse en su mente: la boda, la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando empezaron a salir, el nacimiento de Boruto y Himawari, las sonrisas en las mañanas, los besos robados y las palabras de amor.

Ya se había despedido de ella una vez, cuando cremaron su cuerpo irreconocible, hacerlo por segunda vez dolía igualmente. ¿Por qué dejar descansar en paz a alguien, en vez de hacerte sentir bien, te destruía por completo?

Entendía que la gente moría todo el tiempo, que era el ciclo natural de la vida, ¿pero por qué Hinata tuvo qué hacerlo tan joven? Sólo tenía veintiocho años, tenía mucho por delante. Pero bien decían que nunca sabías cuándo te iba a tocar.

¿Cómo se iba a imaginar él, que su casa se incendiaría, con su esposa adentro? Cuando la explicaron que todo fue producto de una fuga de gas, Naruto no lo creyó, pero al parecer, toda la gente parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta, al final, todo se trató de un accidente, donde la mujer estuvo en el lugar y momento incorrecto.

En aquel momento, cuando él llegó a su casa, al ver todo en llamas, intentó meterse a rescatar a Hinata, pero fue inevitable, el fuego ya había consumido todo, y lo único que ganó, fue una quemadura en su brazo derecho, que iba desde la mano, hasta en antebrazo.

La desesperación que sintió en aquellos momentos fue el sentimiento más horrible que alguna vez experimentó.

Ahora, tres años después, quería buscar incongruencias en el accidente, pero parecía no haberlas, al final, sólo se trataba de su mente buscando excusas para justificar la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Había sido un milagro que sus hijos no se encontraran en casa ese día, parecía que le destino se empeñó en que fuera Hinata quien muriera.

Si Naruto hubiera perdido a toda su familia de un tirón, probablemente él ya no existiría.

Ahora, cada que miraba fuego, entraba en pánico, era algo así como estrés post-traumático, pero no lo podía evitar, el recuerdo de la casa quemándose frente a sus ojos aún estaba al rojo vivo. ¿Alguien si quiera se imaginaba el dolor de saber que tu pareja estaba atrapada adentro, y no podías hacer nada?

¿Cuánto sufrió? ¿Tardó mucho en morir? ¿Cuáles fueron sus últimos pensamientos? Esas preguntas lo atormentaban.

Tal vez ese día temprano, cuando ella lo despidió con una sonrisa antes de irse al trabajo, debió besarla más tiempo, debió decirle que siempre la amaría, que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y lo agradecido que estaba por haberle dado dos hijos maravillosos.

Pero no hubo oportunidad.

Quería consolarse, quería pensar que Hinata sabía todo eso, pero, ¿y si no? Nunca fue un hombre que dijera palabras de cariño, no por frío o algo así, si no por pena. Cuando su mujer le expresaba que lo amaba, Naruto simplemente sonreía y la abrazaba, mientras tímidamente le susurraba en la oreja un «yo también»

No sabía qué hacer, parecía que el mundo se le cerraba encima, mientras Sakura lo miraba con pena, como esperando una respuesta, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla ir?

Las manos le temblaban, e inevitablemente las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas. Realmente era patético. A sus treinta y un años, seguía llorando como un bebé, frente a su mejor amiga.

—Duele como no tienes idea —dijo, derrotado.

Sakura asintió.

—Lo siento tanto, Naruto, lo siento tanto —repetía la pelirrosa.

Pero el hombre no la escuchaba, se dejó llevar por el llanto, por el dolor que llevaba en el alma, mientras el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Hinata parecía implantado en su memoria.

Sólo quedaba un Naruto solitario, perdido y ahogado en problemas, ya no era ni una mínima parte de lo que fue en el pasado, del chico alegre y animado el cual miraba la vida toda de colores, ahora todo parecía gris.

¿Cuántas veces su madre le había dicho que estaba preocupada por él? Incluso la misma Hana Hyuga, su suegra, pocos meses después de la muerte de Hinata, le había pedido que siguiera con su vida, que su hija había sido feliz a su lado.

Pero él nunca escuchó, siempre estuvo renuente a continuar su vida sin ella.

Tres años no parecían suficientes para dejarla ir, tal vez ni con medio siglo bastaría.

La tenía clavada en el corazón, Hinata estaba por todas partes: su amabilidad estaba plasmada en la personalidad de Boruto, y su rostro estaba pintado en Himawari. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía partes de ella a su lado, tal vez se fue, pero le dejó tantos regalos.

Lloró silenciosamente hasta que sintió que la presión en el pecho disminuía, Sakura no le dijo nada, simplemente lo dejó estar.

Cuando Naruto la observó directamente a los ojos, ésta se dio cuenta que él había llegado a una decisión.

—Probablemente tengas razón —su voz estaba rasposa gracias al llanto—, tal vez, tal vez debería dejarla ir.

Sakura asintió, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarlo.

—Creo que ella hubiera querido que siguieras adelante.

El hombre suspiró, mientras observaba al techo.

—¿Lo crees así? —hablaba más para sí mismo—, ¿realmente crees que no me odiará por continuar adelante, sin ella?

—Sabes que Hinata nunca haría eso, desde donde esté, ha de estar orgullosa de ti.

No recibió respuesta.

—Le fallaré por segunda vez —dijo Naruto, como si estuviera confesando un crimen—, cuando decidí empezar a salir con Miho me sentí demasiado culpable, pero, creía que todo sería más fácil, y lo ha sido, los niños se llevan bien con ella, lo cual me da gusto, y también, se ha portado bastante comprensible. Es una buena mujer, le tengo cariño.

—Pero no la amas.

—No —respondió inmediatamente—. Este medio año ha sido más tranquilo desde que Miho ha estado conmigo, Boruto parece más feliz, y Himawari ya no es tan callada, creo que de alguna manera necesitaban la presencia de una mujer en sus vidas, pero, suelo torturarme pensando que estoy haciendo mal, que ellos ya tienen una madre, no necesitan otra, y luego está la propia Miho, quien siempre parece esperar algo de mí —suspiró—, es horrible Sakura-chan, no poder querer a alguien que se lo merece.

La mujer escuchaba atentamente. Conocía a Miho Yamanaka, era prima de Ino, una amiga tanto de ella, como de Naruto, la habían conocido hacía dos años atrás, cuando llegó a la empresa del rubio a pedir trabajo. Tenía veinticuatro años, era joven, dulce y entusiasta, se notaba a leguas que sentía más que una admiración por el Uzumaki.

De alguna u otra forma se dieron las cosas, que seis meses atrás, Naruto anunció que había empezado una relación con ella. Las reacciones fueron diversas, por una parte, estuvieron los que se ofendieron, como Kiba y Tenten, amigos cercanos de Hinata, quienes creía que estaba pisoteando su recuerdo, y por otro lado, los que lo apoyaron, como la misma familia de la Hyuga, entre otros, quienes decían que ya era tiempo que rehiciera su vida.

—No es como si te fueras a casar con ella, aparte, Miho siempre supo cómo estaba todo, Ino siempre le planteó las cosas con claridad. Todos sabemos que el lugar de Hinata es intocable, tus hijos también lo saben, después de todo es su madre, y también, ¿qué querías? ¿Quedarte solo toda la vida? Boruto y Himawari-chan en algún momento van a crecer y rehacer sus vidas, para irse de tu lado, es el ciclo de la vida.

Naruto lo sabía, pero, ¿por qué no dejaba de sentir que traicionaba a su esposa?

—Siento que si la dejo ir esta vez, realmente le estaré fallando para siempre. Si es que me llega a perdonar el que salgo con alguien más —apretó los puños—, porque, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Hinata, me molestaría, no me gustaría saber que continuó su vida sin mí, es egoísta, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?

—Te sientes culpable —dijo Sakura—. Pero seamos sinceros, todos sabemos que sales con Miho porque te ayuda con los niños, que le diste una oportunidad porque te sientes solo, y que probablemente a veces te arrepientes, pero no tienes el valor para retractarte, porque diste tu palabra, ¿no es cierto? Si te sientes así, no estás traicionando a nadie realmente, porque tu corazón aún está con Hinata, ¿verdad? No te estoy diciendo que te quedes con Miho, o que te cases con alguien más, al final, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, lo único que te pido, es que veles por ti mismo, y trates de recuperarte, porque estás lastimando a todos los que nos preocupamos por ti —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Por eso, perdónate a ti mismo, y podrás ser libre.

Esas últimas palabras de Sakura, hicieron eco en su mente una y otra vez, «perdónate a ti mismo, y podrás ser libre _»_ , ¿realmente era así?

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —le sonrió tristemente—, por tratar de ayudarme. Yo… creo que intentaré cambiar, y dejar descansar en paz a Hinata finalmente. Les hablaré a mis hijos sobre ella, y arreglaré mi situación con Miho, ¿está bien comenzar por ahí?

La mujer asintió, al borde de las lágrimas, y sonriéndole orgullosa.

—Nunca es tarde para retomar el camino de regreso, Naruto. Estoy segura que Hinata también querría lo mismo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose por el largo camino que le esperaba.

Realmente quería pensar que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

—Ojalá que así sea —dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, y viendo al techo, como si de alguna manera pudiera atravesarlo, y llegar observar directamente al cielo, para decirle a Hinata, que siempre la llevaría en el corazón.

* * *

—¿Debería elegir este vestido? —la chica sonreía—, ¿o tal vez éste? —dijo, tomando otra prenda del perchero.

Ino la observaba con aburrimiento.

—Creo que cualquiera estaría bien, Miho

La aludida hizo una mueca.

—No, no puede ser cualquiera —su entusiasmo disminuyó notablemente, mientras dejaba los vestidos sobre una mesita—. Es la primera vez Naruto-san me invita a una cena como su novia oficial.

Ino era una mujer centrada, madura y odiaba meterse en la vida de los demás. Tal vez en algún momento de su adolescencia fue enamoradiza y superficial, pero a estas alturas, eso ya estaba atrás, sin embargo, al mirar a su prima tan emocionada, le recordó a sí misma, cuando creía que el amor era fácil, que con sólo querer a alguien más, todo es felicidad.

Ahora que estaba sola, con un matrimonio fallido a sus espaldas, y con un hijo qué cuidar, entendía que la vida daba muchas vueltas. Tal vez su prima no lo miraba de ese modo, tenía apenas veinticuatro, y estaba recién iniciando su vida adulta, pero la Yamanaka sabía que todo cambiaba en un segundo, y ella estaba de testigo. Antes, cuando estaba en la Universidad y conoció a Sai, creía que estarían juntos por siempre, que el futuro les sonreía, pero ahora, muy apenas y se dirigían la palabra, y si llegaban a entablar una conversación, era sólo por Inojin, el hijo de ambos.

Cuando creces, te conviertes a algo muy distinto de lo que tanto soñabas cuando eras joven.

Por eso quería bajarla de la nube, hacerla que pusiera los pies en la tierra, independientemente de si tenía anhelos o no. había cosas que por más que las desearas, nunca serían tuyas.

—Miho, sabes… —dijo, mientras las palabras se aglomeraban en su boca.

—¿Sí? —respondió la chica.

Antes de decir algo más, observó a Miho, quien la miraba expectante: cabello corto hasta la barbilla, y de color rubio, parecido al de ella.

—¿Has pensado en lo que estás haciendo? —se recargó sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados—. Me preocupo por ti, por las cosas que estás haciendo. A veces, pienso que fue una mala decisión haberte llevado a la empresa de Naruto, para que te contrataran.

Miho fijó sus ojos castaños en su prima, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿P-por qué dices eso?

Ino suspiró.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? Mírate, tienes un futuro por delante, ¿por qué desperdiciar tu tiempo con alguien que no te quiere como esperas? —dijo seria—. Naruto es un gran hombre, una persona digna de admiración, es capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por los demás, por eso, ¿vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo cuidando los hijos de alguien más?

—N-no es así —los ojos de la Yamanaka menor se llenaron de lágrimas—, no es un desperdicio de tiempo, Ino-chan. Realmente me gusta cuidar de Boruto-kun y Himawari-chan, yo…

—Nada. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así? Esos niños sólo te ven como un reemplazo momentáneo de su madre, ¿qué harás cuando Naruto se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo? Al final, hay siete años entre ustedes, y aunque creas que no es la gran cosa, lo es —suspiró—. Lo que trato de decirte, es que, aún te queda mucho por vivir, no desperdicies tu tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera te quiere.

La otra rubia se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Ino. Quería darle una respuesta, pero no podía emitir palabra, y sabía el por qué: su prima tenía razón. Aunque se animaba a sí misma todo el tiempo, diciéndose que el Uzumaki con la convivencia del día a día, la amaría, sabía que no era cierto.

Pero, si era así, ¿por qué Naruto le pidió que saliera con él? ¿Por qué? Cuando Miho le dijo que lo amaba, él lucía bastante sorprendido e incómodo, ella no esperaba una respuesta, sabía su pasado.

Lo admiraba, era una persona muy capaz, se desempeñaba excelentemente en el trabajo, y todos los empleados lo respetaban. Cuando llegó a la empresa, no pudo evitar quedar embelesada al verlo: alto, rubio, y una mirada azulada que te dejaba sin aliento.

Todo eso fue dos años atrás.

Ahora, ella se sentía feliz, habían sido los seis meses más bonitos de su vida, él siempre la trataba con cariño, la llevaba a comer o a su casa, pasaban horas platicando, pero nada más. No había un "te quiero", muy pocas veces se tocaban, parecían más dos buenos amigos pasando el rato, que una pareja.

Mas Miho era paciente, o eso pensaba. Se decía todo el tiempo "sólo aguanta", pero ya estaba cansada, de Naruto, de no ser correspondida, de esperar con ansiedad que la llame, o que míseramente la volteara a ver.

Nunca iba a pasar, el hombre vivía atormentado por el recuerdo de su esposa, y la verdad, eso dolía, sabía que nunca sería amada de esa manera.

Con los ojos llorosos observó fijamente a Ino.

—Lo sé —susurró—, sé que nunca me va a querer, sé que sólo estoy aferrada a algo inexistente, ¿pero cómo lo dejo de amar? No es tan fácil, Ino-chan. Y…, aunque me digan que soy una tonta por tener esperanzas, sé que Naruto-san me quiere, tal vez no como espero, pero me quiere, porque si no fuera así, ¿crees que se tomaría la molestia de salir conmigo? No es una persona que juegue con los sentimientos de los demás —un suave sollozó salió de su garganta—, a-además, yo nunca he intentado ocupar el lugar de su esposa, sé que eso sería imposible. ¿Sabes? Todos los días, cuando llego a esa casa, lo primero que me topo son miles de fotos de Hinata-san, por todas partes, el mismo Naruto sólo habla de ella todo el tiempo, incluso Boruto-kun. Estoy acostumbrada, y aunque duele, sabía en lo que me metía.

—Miho… —dijo Ino, sorprendida ante su confesión.

—No espero ser su esposa, tampoco la madre de sus hijos, pero quiero ser su compañera, ayudarle. Tú misma dices que Naruto-san es una persona admirable, todos a su alrededor lo sabemos, por eso es fácil quedar cautivada por él, por eso, yo —su voz estaba llena de decisión—, esperaré, esperaré a que me quiera, a que venga a mi lado por sí mismo, sin que tenga yo que buscarlo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellas. La respiración agitada de Miho, contra la confusión en el rostro de Ino.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aferrarse a algo que no podía hacer? Pensaba la mayor. Si ella se hubiera aferrado a Sai, ¿tal vez seguirían casados? ¿Se dio por vencida muy fácil?

Un amargo sabor le llenó la boca, sabor a decepción y pérdida.

Porque no luchó, no quiso esperar, no quiso aferrarse a algo que parecía roto. Ahora la duda le carcomía, ¿si ambos hubieran puesto de su parte, el matrimonio se hubiera salvado?

Preguntas, preguntas, miles de preguntas, pocas respuestas.

Se sintió derrotada, y soltó un suspiro, cansada.

—Entonces, ¿vas a esperarlo? —preguntó.

Miho asintió.

—Sí, no hay prisa —dijo convencida—, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que se enamore de mí, ¿verdad?

Ino la miró con cariño.

—Eres una gran chica, Miho. Espero realmente que lo que quieres se cumpla.

Recibió una sonrisa por respuesta, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Entonces, Ino-chan, ¿qué vestido debería elegir? —dijo la menor, mientras tomaba de nuevo los vestidos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—El verde, ¿tal vez?

Y mientras Miho comparaba las prendas, la Yamanaka la miró con angustia, ¿en qué terminaría todo eso?

Esperaba que nadie saliera lastimado, al final, todos vivían de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomaban, aunque no fueran las mejores.

* * *

El sol de agosto estaba en su apogeo, pero a la gente parecía no afectarle. Los hombres trabajaban en los sembradíos de arroz, mientras algunas mujeres simplemente se sentaban afuera de sus casas, buscando algo de refugio bajo los árboles. Sólo se podía escuchar los gritos de alegría de los niños que jugaban en los caminos de tierra, y el cantar de las aves.

Era un pueblo pequeño, ubicado en una de las islas a las fueras de Tokio, el día a día de la gente se resumía a en trabajar. En ese lugar lo más importante era la convivencia y la familia.

—¿Sí que hace calor, verdad? —dijo una anciana.

—Lo sé, y parece que va a estar así el resto de mes —le contestó otra, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente—, me pregunto si lloverá.

—Quién sabe.

Ambas suspiraron, mientras seguían haciendo su labor: limpiar arroz, y si no se daban prisa, se haría de noche, aún quedaba todo un costal de granos esperándolas.

—Oye, Sanda —preguntó la anciana—, ¿ya viste lo que está haciendo?

La aludida la miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kano?

—Mírala. Es Saki de nuevo —dijo, señalando a una chica de cabello negro que miraba a la nada, abrazando sus rodillas—. Tiene la mirada perdida.

La que se llamaba Sanda, una mujer en sus sesentas, soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Siempre lo hace, sobre todo a esta hora —se limpió las manos en el delantal—, si no la sacas del trance, se queda en esa posición.

—Vaya —dijo resignada Kano, la otra mujer de la tercera edad, que llevaba toda su vida en ese pueblo.

Sanda y ella se conocían desde siempre, primero fueron compañeras de escuela, luego vecinas, y ahora estaban emparentadas, puesto que dos de sus hijos se habían casado.

En una villa tan pequeña, situaciones como esas eran comunes, y sobre todo, la gente mayor abundaba.

Los jóvenes preferían irse lejos a estudiar, o buscar un futuro mejor, dejando a sus viejos padres atrás. Ahora quedaban pocos niños y adolescentes.

—¿Recuerdas cuando la recogiste? —preguntó Kano. El rostro de Saki, cuando llegó a la aldea, aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

—Sí…. —Sanda hizo una cara triste—, nunca vi a una mujer tan lastimada en mi vida.

—Pobre chica, es muy bonita, a pesar de todas esas cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo.

—Sí —respondió la otra—, ¿pero sabes qué es peor, Kano?

—¿Qué?

—No recordar nada —la anciana llamada Sanda se limpió unas lágrimas—. Ves el rostro de esa niña, y es tan triste. No saber de dónde vienes, cómo llegaste aquí, qué te pasó.

Kano se quedó callada un momento, mientras le echaba un vistazo de nuevo a Saki, quien seguía en la misma posición. Todo mundo pensaba que parecía un ángel, con su largo cabello negro que casi le llegaba a la cintura, y la piel blanca que contrastaba con éste, sin embargo, lo más llamativo, eran sus ojos, parecían dos lagunas de color lavanda.

—Nadie espera encontrar a una mujer llena de quemaduras a un lado de un río, ¿verdad? —el rostro lleno de dolor de Saki lo tenía clavado en la memoria, así como su cuerpo lleno de llagas—. Quien sea que haya lastimado a esa pobre chica, merece el infierno, Sanda. Si no la hubieras acogido en tu casa, tal vez habría muerto. Mírala ahora, las cicatrices que tiene son mínimas, e incluso le diste un nombre. No puede ser más afortunada.

Al escuchar las palabras de su vieja amiga, Sanda asintió.

—Estos tres años han sido difíciles, sentí como si estuviera cuidado a una niña de nuevo. Saki no sabía hacer nada. Pero ahora que la veo así de hermosa y recuperada, me siento como una madre orgullosa, ¿sabes?

—Estoy segura que Saki también te ve de esa manera.

—¿Lo crees?

—Claro, a pesar de que nunca recupera la memoria, o no sepa de donde viene, creo que sabe que aquí siempre tendrá una familia.

La otra anciana asintió.

—A esta edad, ya no nos queda mucho por hacer, sólo esperar a que la muerte venga por nosotros. Después de que murió mi esposo, y mis hijos se fueron a la capital, quedé muy sola. Pero ahora que tengo a Saki conmigo, no me siento más así —sonrió—. Sin embargo, estoy segura que debe tener una familia, un verdadero nombre, gente que la extraña, y debo ayudar a que la encuentren.

Kano abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que tal vez debería ir a la capital, y llevarla a la comisaría o algo así, tal vez está desaparecida.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y no dijeron nada más.

¿Qué era lo correcto? Sanda aún no entendía muy bien por qué después de tres años sentía la necesidad de ayudar a quien había llamado Saki, a buscar su hogar.

Pero ahora parecía el momento correcto.

Y lo reafirmó aún más, al ver que la chica, quien seguía mirando a la nada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

Hola, hola.

¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo, lo sé, bueno, más de un mes, pero, esta es la razón. Sé que no debería publicar nada, y enfocarme en "Avanzar", pero realmente no lo pude evitar.

Tenía la necesidad de escribir algo hiperdramático-familiar. Y creo que el resultado es placentero.

Como ven, metí muchos personajes originales, y aunque tal vez puede resultar molesto, es divertido escribirlo, puedo ponerles la personalidad que más se acople a la historia. También, creo que no es necesario decirlo, pero es un fanfic Naruhina, aunque ahorita no lo parezca, todo a su tiempo.

Por otra parte, ¿fue un inicio intenso? Lo pensé mucho antes de publicarlo, porque no es algo que esté acostumbrada a escribir, de hecho, mi idea original era un fanfic escolar, dulce y cómico, pero ya ven, las cosas nunca salen en lo que uno piensa.

No sé cuándo publicaré la continuación, o la longitud del fic, aunque no creo que se alargue mucho, porque mi primera prioridad es "Avanzar", pero trataré de no tardarme mucho para escribir el segundo capítulo

Cambiando de tema, les cuento que me hice una página de Facebook, porque me encantaría estar en contacto con ustedes, y platicar, también estaré publicando cosas de mis fanfics, y así. Me pueden buscar como Lollipoop, o Facebook lollipoopNH, me encantaría verlos por allá.

Bueno, creo que es todo, ¿les gustó, no les gustó? Déjame tu opinión en un review, que me encanta leerlos y saber qué piensan, es la mejor retribución para un fanficker.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer.

Lolli.

 _06/02/16_


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, y los personajes correspondientes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** La canción para este capítulo es _Best Wishes To You – The One._ Es preciosa, creo que en parte son los sentimientos de Naruto y Miho.

* * *

 **La brecha en el olvido**

Capítulo II

* * *

 _«Las lágrimas caen cuando miro al cielo, con sólo mirar, nuestros recuerdos surgen fácilmente. Un día sin ti es tan doloroso…»_

—Best Wishes To You

* * *

Cada día pasaba demasiado rápido, o así lo sentía Naruto.

Estaba tan nervioso, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Su boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo peor es que casi ni tenía tiempo de ver a Hinata, todo se reducía a cortas llamadas durante la noche, puesto que ambos morían de cansancio.

Que si el vestido, el banquete, las invitaciones, la comida, en fin, todo era un caos. Tanto su madre, como la de su futura esposa, se estaban haciendo casi a cargo de todo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos estresante la situación, no cuando le pedían que se memorizara todo un discurso barato sacado de internet, para recitar durante la recepción.

La verdad, estaba harto.

¿Por qué debía haber dos bodas? Si elegían hacer una tradicional sería aburrido, pero si se iban por una estilo occidental, los familiares de Hinata se ofenderían. Al final, decidieron que harían ambas.

Ah, y todavía estaba el detalle de que su casi suegro, quien literalmente lo odiaba, no dejaba de ponerle trabas en el camino para dejara a su adorada hija.

Y sí, esa era su vida a los veintidós.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras lanzaba el papel que contenía el discurso, con molestia, al suelo.

Cuando estaba así de estresado, el único pensamiento que tenía era "tal vez no debí pedirle matrimonio", aunque después se quería golpear por siquiera pensarlo.

Se dejó caer de golpe sobre el colchón, mirando al techo; ¿qué era lo que quería en su vida? Las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles como cuando estaba en la Universidad, ¿se suponía que ahora debía buscar un trabajo? Por otra parte, ¿qué pensaba Hinata de todo lo que estaba pensando?

El sólo pensar en ella, hizo que se le estrujara el corazón. Vamos, a quién quería engañar, estaba tan de mal humor porque casi no la había visto en dos semanas.

Se supone que ellos eran los que se iban a casar, lo normal sería que juntos decidieran todo lo de la boda, ¿no?

Decidido, tomó su teléfono, y le mandó un mensaje, no le importó que fueran las dos de le mañana, seguramente ella ya estaba dormida.

«Todo es un caos, el no verte me frustra un poquito…, bueno, mucho en realidad. Pero lo único bueno de todo esto es que en cuatro días estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad? Te extraño, Hinata.»

Cuando terminó, le echó un último vistazo a la pantalla, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ella le respondiera? La Hyuga era la señorita responsabilidades, se dormía a las diez de la noche, y se despertaba muy temprano, lo más seguro es que no viera el mensaje hasta dentro de unas horas. En fin, sólo a él se le ocurría escribirle tan tarde.

Sin embargo, unos cinco minutos después, su teléfono sonó, Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, y lo abrió, sorprendido al ver que Hinata sí le había respondido.

Inmediatamente sonrió como estúpido ante el contenido del mensaje.

«Lo siento, Naruto-kun, creo que todo se salió un poquito de control, pero, sé paciente, ¿sí? Pronto, muy pronto estaremos siempre juntos. Estoy muy emocionada. Te amo.»

Feliz, le escribió una respuesta.

«Promételo, entonces. Que siempre estaremos juntos.»

Sus palabras eran tan infantiles e inmaduras, pero le gustaba cuando Hinata le aseguraba que tenían toda la vida por delante, eso le hacía ver que ni los preparativos de su boda y su suegro, podrían separarlos.

Cuatro días, cuatro míseros días, y despertaría con ella a su lado.

En menos de dos minutos, su teléfono volvió a sonar, anunciado que la Hyuga le había contestado.

«¿Es necesario? Bueno, te lo prometo, Naruto-kun, siempre estaremos juntos. Y las promesas no se hacen para romperse. Ya, es todo, ahora duerme»

Satisfecho, cerró su celular, y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

 _Y las promesas no se hacen para romperse._

La frase hacía eco en su cabeza, y sonrió. Porque si Hinata lo aseguraba, era cierto. El futuro lucía bastante prometedor.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se sintió mareado, con un malestar en el pecho.

No recordaba que había soñado, pero al tocar su mejilla y sentir el rastro de una lágrima, sabía que de seguro estuvo relacionado con Hinata.

No era tan fácil deshacerse de los recuerdos, no cuando decidían aparecer en sus sueños.

Se removió un poco en la cama, entonces, aún aturdido, se asustó al escuchar a alguien llamarlo.

—Naruto-san —la chica se sentó rápidamente, tallándose los ojos adormilada—, ¿todo bien?

El hombre se quedó sorprendido durante un momento. ¿Qué hacía Miho con él en la cama? Entonces, enfocó a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, si no en el departamento de la chica.

—Nada, no pasa nada —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—, vuelve a dormir.

La Yamanaka lo miró preocupada.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondió, mientras volvía a recostarse, dándole la espalda.

Sintió cómo Miho se acomodaba también, y suavemente lo abrazaba por detrás. Un rato después, escuchó su respiración acompasada, dando a entender que se había dormido.

Pero Naruto no dejaba de sentir que no pertenecía ahí, que estaba en los brazos equivocados, en un mal lugar.

Horas antes, sin saber muy bien por qué, se había dejado llevar, y terminó teniendo intimidad por primera vez con la jovencita que ahora era su novia. Durante esos momentos no se había sentido incorrecto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.

No era un hombre lleno de experiencias. Su primer relación sentimental había sido Sakura, y después, su fallecida esposa, era todo. Hinata y él habían aprendido juntos, desde lo que eran los besos robados, tomarse de la mano, y hacer el amor. Naruto creía que con eso era suficiente. ¿Por qué buscar en otra parte algo que ya tenía?

Con Hinata, siempre había cosas nuevas, cada día era más sorprendente que el anterior.

Por eso creía que no necesitaba nada más.

Pero la vida no era tan simple, porque ella ya no estaba.

Justo ahí, acostado junto a otra mujer, no dejaba de sentirse vacío. Se suponía que si tenías relaciones con alguien, te sentías amado y completo, o eso era lo que él solía experimentar antes de que Hinata muriera. Sin embargo, cuando tocó a Miho, no hubo magia, ni chispas, nada.

Quería tomar su teléfono, y llamar a Sakura, decirle amargamente que lo de "olvidar y seguir adelante", no estaba funcionando.

Sus actos iban a tener consecuencias. Había pasado la línea en su relación con la Yamanaka, porque en el momento en que decidió acostarse con ella, estaba dando por hecho que su relación llegaba a un nivel más profundo, y el problema era que Naruto sabía que no era así, pero, tampoco era un canalla. ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que no removía nada en ti?

Era un asco de ser humano, patético e inservible.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para dejar de sentirse así de vacío. Estaba haciendo lo que todos esperaban, tenía una nueva mujer, incluso estaba a punto de mudarse de casa. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía olvidar?

Totalmente frustrado, se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Miho. Antes de salir del cuarto, le dio una profunda mirada, llena de arrepentimiento y disculpa.

Cuando Naruto finalmente desapareció, la rubia abrió los ojos. Todo el tiempo había estado despierta.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

Tibias lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no me puedes querer? —susurró, deseando que él la escuchara, que regresara y la abrazara fuertemente. Que se disculpara por hacerla sentir tan poca cosa.

Pero el Uzumaki no regresó en toda la noche, y ella tampoco lo quiso esperar.

Miho cada vez estaba más segura que se estaba aferrando a lo insalvable.

Boruto reía a carcajadas, mientras su hermana hacía muecas llenas de desagrado.

—¡No es justo onii-chan! —Himawari frunció los labios—, siempre me ganas.

El mayor le sacó la lengua, con burla.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan mala en los videojuegos.

Y ambos empezaron a discutir, ante las miradas divertidas de Naruto y Miho.

—Boruto, ya déjala —reprimió el rubio.

El niño chasqueó la lengua.

—Papá, siempre defiendes a Himawari, sólo porque es un bebé llorón.

—¡No soy un bebé llorón! —respondió la pequeña.

—Claro que lo eres.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Papi, onii-chan me está diciendo bebé llorón —dijo Himawari al borde de las lágrimas.

—Boruto —sentenció Naruto, un poco más serio.

El pequeño rubio frunció la nariz, y lo miró con desagrado.

—Siempre le das la razón a Himawari.

Miho sintió la tensión el ambiente, y le sonrió dulcemente al niño.

—Boruto-kun, te entiendo, ¿verdad que no querías hacer llorar a tu hermana?

—No… —entonces, sus ojos azules, se llenaron de lágrimas—, es sólo que papá prefiere a Himawari, ¡porque se parece a mamá! —se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Si mi mamá estuviera aquí, las cosas serían diferentes.

Aquella frase llena de rencor, hizo eco en toda la sala. Los ojos de Miho se abrieron como platos, mientras Naruto se quedaba en shock.

Esas no eran cosas que un chiquillo de ocho años debería andar diciendo.

El Uzumaki sintió una presión en el pecho, y observó con pena a su hijo. Sabía de antemano que Boruto no era malo, al contrario, simplemente era un pequeño asustado, que aún no asimilaba del todo la muerte de su madre.

—Lo siento, hijo —dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba al niño—, jamás quise hacerte sentir así.

Boruto evitó mirarlo, se sentía avergonzado ante su ataque de inmadurez. Pero para su sorpresa, Himawari se acercó a él, y le tomó la mano, como diciéndole "te entiendo", la niña también estaba llorando.

Naruto sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, cuando esos dos pares de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, lo observaban, como si estuvieran siendo torturados en vida. Y se sintió reflejado, porque probablemente ese rostro lleno de dolor que tenían sus hijos, era la misma cara que él ponía todos los días.

Todo lucía tan… vacío.

Miho observaba toda la situación en silencio, ¿qué podía decir? Ella no jugaba un papel ahí, esos no eran sus hijos, y Naruto no era su esposo. No era como que podía abrazar a Boruto y Himawari, porque no sabía realmente cómo se sentían. Era como la espectadora de un gran show.

Pero muy a pesar de no formar parte de esa familia, la imagen no dejaba de ser desoladora, los dos hermanos tomados de la mano, tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez, mirando fijamente a su padre, como si lo que él dijera fuera a solucionarlo todo. Y el Uzumaki parecía de piedra, incapaz de emitir palabra.

—Yo... —intentó romper el silencio, sin embargo, fue interrumpida.

—Miho —dijo Naruto, totalmente serio.

Ella tragó saliva, preocupada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

La Yamanaka abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo que se fuera? Quiso reír de amargura, ante su ingenuidad. ¿Qué esperaba? Sinceramente pensó que tal vez, después de lo que pasaron juntos, las cosas cambiarían un poco. Dolía darse cuenta que no fue así.

Naruto no había sido el primero, y tampoco sería el último, ella lo sabía, porque era una mujer con experiencia, y entendía que la vida no se cerraba ante una sola persona. Sin embargo, estaba realmente enamorada.

Desde joven, planeó su vida perfectamente; la Universidad a la que quería ir, la carrera que debía elegir, incluso el tipo de chico que más le convenían. Pero a decir verdad, todo le salía mal. Sus noviazgos siempre fueron cortos, y sin sentido, siempre rodeada de hombres que sólo compartían un tiempo la cama con ella, y luego la dejaban botada, como si fuera una basura.

Nunca fue amada, nadie la necesitaba, y lo peor es que se estaba acostumbrando al sentimiento. Justamente dos años atrás, cuando llegó a la empresa Uzumaki a buscar trabajo, estaba en la peor etapa de su vida, su última relación sentimental terminó en un desastre, se sentía marchita y usada. Pero llegar a ese lugar, fue como una brisa de aire fresco, lleno de gente nueva, de personas que apreciaban su talento, que no la despreciaban a pesar de sólo tener veintidós. Y luego lo conoció, tan centrado, siempre preocupado por los demás, jamás lo vio tratar mal a alguien.

Tal vez fue que Naruto era mucho mayor, y que irradiaba experiencia, lo que la enamoró, Miho no lo sabía bien. Pero, había algo en su corazón que no la dejaba romper esa relación tan extraña que tenían.

Sólo era medio año lo que llevaban juntos, y ella lo sentía como si fuera más. Trataba de ayudarle con los niños lo más que podía, desde la comida, o acompañarlos a sus terapias con el psicólogo infantil. Todo progresaba viento en popa, o por lo menos así lo creía. Pensó, por un instante que podía llegar a formar parte de esa pequeña y rota familia, que tal vez, con el tiempo, todo mejoraría.

Pero fue toda una idiota.

Como Ino había dicho, esos no eran sus hijos. No la iban a amar como a una madre. Por eso las palabras de Boruto le habían dolido, le hizo ver que nunca, durante esos meses, llegó a verla más allá que una amiga de su papá.

—¿Miho? —la voz de Naruto rompió sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar, y no lo iba a permitir, no delante de él. Porque a pesar de lo despechada y triste que se sentía, tampoco lo quería hacer sentir mal. Desde un principio estuvo al tanto de las intenciones del Uzumaki, y ella le había seguido el juego.

Se limpió los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, y tomó su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, Naruto-san —susurró, incapaz de mirarlo fijamente—, realmente lo siento.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo él, no entendiendo nada. Pero antes de decir algo más, la chica salió casi corriendo. Dejándolo aturdido. Por un momento pensó en seguirla, y preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento adecuado.

Soltó un suspiro, y volvió a enfocarse en sus hijos, quienes seguían sollozando bajito. Si la situación fuera diferente, la escena lo enternecería: Boruto sostenía la mano de su hermana fuertemente, mientras ésta se pegaba lo más que podía a él, como intentando darle calor.

A pesar de ser muy parecidos físicamente, los niños tenían personalidades diferentes, y reaccionaban distinto ante los problemas. Himawari jamás reclamaría nada, solía ser callada, tímida, y centrada, su hermano, era lo contrario, como una pequeña llama, que sólo espera el momento adecuado para explotar, el cual ya había llegado.

—Boruto, Himawari, lo siento —susurró.

Ambos pequeños levantaron la vista, sin entender.

—¿P-por qué lo sientes, papá? —el niño rubio se talló los ojos con insistencia, ya no quería llorar—. Yo fui quien dijo esas cosas.

—No —negó Naruto—, no tiene nada de malo que expreses cómo te sientes. Perdón por no haber sido tan buen padre, por…

Himawari, con la mano que tenía libre, tomó la de su padre, haciendo que los tres estuvieran unidos, a través de ella.

—Papi, onii-chan y yo lo sabemos —su vocecita era aguda, llena de emociones.

—¿Qué cosa, cariño? —preguntó, curioso. La pequeña mano tibia de su hija, cubría su palma rasposa.

—Que extrañas a mami —sus ojos se volvieron a poner transparentes—. Y-yo no recuerdo a mamá, p-pero, sé, sé que se parece mucho a mí, onii-chan me lo ha dicho. Por eso, por eso, ¿es difícil, papá? —la niña temblaba—. Debe serlo, porque no juegas con nosotros, no sonríes.

Naruto se quedó estático. ¿Cómo responder esas palabras de su hija de cinco años? Lo miraba como si pudiera entender toda la situación, como si supiera lo que estaba viviendo, cuando en realidad, ella era la menos afectada de todo. El estómago se le revolvió de pena.

—Claro que extraño a su madre —una sonrisa melancólica se plasmó en su rostro—, como ustedes lo hacen. Es difícil… acostumbrarse a estar sin ella. Sé que he estado triste y algo ausente últimamente, me disculpo por eso. Lamento haberlos hecho sentir que no me importaban, porque es todo lo contrario, ustedes son lo único que me queda, y me hace levantarme cada día, y querer ver el amanecer, de veras.

Himawari y Boruto asintieron al unísono.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó el hermano mayor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ya no vas a estar triste, que pasarás tiempo con nosotros —susurró, algo avergonzado.

Naruto asintió, conmovido.

—Se los prometo yo…

—Está bien —dijo la pequeña, sonriendo—. Con prometerlo está bien, no es necesario nada más, _las promesas no se hacen para romperse,_ ¿verdad, papi?

Su faceta de hombre fuerte se destruyó ante las palabras de su hija. Sin decir más, acercó a sus hijos hacia él, y los abrazó fuertemente, mientras rompía en llanto.

Ya era suficiente de contenerse.

Boruto se sonrojó ante el acto de su padre, pero se dejó abrazar. Y Himawari, sintiendo los hipidos de su padre en su oído, le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya pasó, papi, ya pasó —le decía la niña una y otra vez. Pero el hombre siguió llorando largo rato, sin querer soltar a sus pequeños ni un solo segundo, y ellos se dejaron hacer.

Porque necesitaban el amor de su padre.

Y Naruto los necesitaba a ellos.

* * *

La anciana tejía a las afueras de su casa, mientras le narraba una historia a Saki, quien la escuchaba atentamente, sentada sobre el pasto.

El cielo estaba despejado, era un día maravilloso.

—Entonces, nos casamos, Nishiki era un buen hombre —sonrió, los recuerdos de su matrimonio siempre eran agradables—. Fue el amor de mi vida.

La muchacha también sonrió.

—Ha de ser bonito —dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—E-eso —miró al cielo—, ha de ser bonito enamorarse.

Sanda asintió.

—Lo es.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sólo con el ruido de los pájaros acompañándolas.

—¿Sanda-san?

—¿Sí?

—C-cree, c-cree… —sus ojos perlados se llenaron de tristeza—, ¿que algún día podré recordar?

La anciana se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y no pudo dejar de observar el rostro apagado de Saki. ¿Cómo podía una chica tan hermosa, no lograba saber de dónde provenía, o qué le sucedió? Le llenaba de una inmensa tristeza.

Por eso estaba decidida a llevarla a la capital. Era lo último que quería hacer antes de morir.

No iba a estar en paz sin saber que Saki se encontraba en su hogar, porque estaba casi segura que tenía un padre, una madre, hermanos, alguien que la esperaba. Y también, tal vez la policía iba a poder resolver el asunto de su intento de asesinato, porque Sanda sabía que había sido exactamente eso, si no, ¿por qué apareció llena de quemaduras, a un lado de un río? Alguien había querido matarla, y durante el acto, también le robaron la memoria.

La mujer podía provenir de cualquier lugar de Japón, pero en vez de buscar sitio por sitio, era mejor ir al centro de todo. En Tokio tendrían la manera de encontrar a sus familiares, y tal vez de paso, hallar algún doctor que pudiera ayudarle a recordar.

—Lo harás, Saki —le aseguró. Dejó las agujas, y el hilo de tejer a un lado. Con lentitud, se sentó junto al lado de la chica, y le empezó a cepillar el cabello con los dedos, como hacía con sus hijas cuando eran pequeñas.

—¿Y si no me quieren? —miró sus piernas con desagrado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las quemaduras —Saki evitaba mirarse al espejo, pero cuando se bañaba en el río, era inevitable; su piel estaba tan llena de marcas, que a veces se asustaba de sí misma. Sus piernas, brazos, y estómago, estaban llenos de piel arrugada, de color extraño, que contrastaba con su tono pálido natural. La gente le decía que debía sentirse orgullosa que su cara estaba intacta, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor.

En el pueblo, todos la aceptaba como era, no la juzgaban por usar vestidos que reflejaban sus piernas llenas de quemaduras, ni la observaban fijamente. Pero, qué tal si llegaba a recordar, ¿qué pensaría su familia de ella? ¿La considerarían un monstruo?

Sanda le decía todo el tiempo, que era hermosa, lucía como un ángel, pero Saki no lo creía, aunque con el paso de los años, aprendió a aceptarse como era. Pero claro, querer y aceptación eran cosas diferentes. A veces, cuando se atrevía a durar más de diez minutos frente a un espejo, observaba su cabello, y sus ojos, era lo único que le gustaba.

Decían que cuando la encontraron en el río, tenía el cabello corto, por arriba de los hombros, sin embargo, tuvieron que cortárselo más, porque estaba casi todo quemado, llegando a un punto de estar casi calva, a excepción de unos cuantos mechones que se habían salvado del fuego. Ahora, tres años después, el pelo negro le caía como cascada por la espalda.

Estaba orgullosa de haber sobrevivido. Aunque la recuperación fue dolorosa. En un lugar tan pequeño como ese, no había medicamentos, o doctores. Duró meses vendada, con hierbas medicinales puestas sobre sus quemaduras, y gente que la bañaba y observaba su cuerpo deformado todo el tiempo.

Fue horrible.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía bien, estaba sana.

—Creo que si te quieren, no te juzgarán, probablemente estarán felices de verte, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Sanda.

Saki esperaba que fuera así.

—O-ojalá —susurró.

La anciana le iba a responder, pero entonces una mujer con un bebé en brazos, se les acercó para saludarlas.

—¡Sanda-san! ¡Saki-chan! —casi gritó de emoción—. Tanto tiempo.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron con alegría.

—Oh, pero mira nada más, si es Ai. Tanto tiempo, niña.

La aludida río.

—Bueno, como un año, ¿verdad? —se sonrojó levemente—. He venido con Mashiro, a visitar a mis padres. Bueno, bueno, y ya que las veo, quiero presentarles a mi hija, Hikari —dijo Ai, mientras suavemente le quitaba las cobijas al bultito que cargaba en brazos—, tiene dos meses.

Sanda inmediatamente se emocionó al ver al bebé.

—Kami-sama, ¡pero qué criaturita tan preciosa! ¿Me dejas cargarla? —preguntó la anciana.

—Por supuesto —Ai le tendió a la recién nacida con cuidado.

—Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía un bebé —tocó con cariño el rostro de la pequeña, que dormía plácidamente.

Saki miraba tímidamente a Sanda.

—Ai-san —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué se siente tener un hijo? —la pregunta salió de sus labios sin pensarlo.

Ai la miró algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió.

—Es maravilloso. Ni siquiera te lo puedo explicar con palabras, cuando ves a tu hijo, es como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo, y quieres protegerlo de todo. Lo amas desde el momento en que sabes que lo llevas dentro, y cuando nace, es algo mágico. Cada que veo a Hikari, no dejo de pensar que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo —dijo, observando fijamente el rostro de su hijita, quien seguía ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Ya veo —Saki también observó a la bebé.

—Algún día Saki-chan también lo experimentará —le dijo Ai, con ternura.

No obtuvo respuesta. La pelinegra pensaba profundamente en lo que había escuchado, ¿de verdad los niños eran así de maravillosos? Sin saber muy bien por qué, se tocó el vientre, ¿ahí se llevaban a los bebés, no? ¿Algún día tendría la oportunidad de experimentar algo así?

Miles de preguntas le rondaban por la mente, y no entendía por qué, cuando miraba a la pequeña Hikari, sentía algo extraño en el pecho, y el sentimiento no era bonito.

Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando Sanda le tendió al bebé, para que lo cargara.

—Es tu turno Saki, mírala.

La chica no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Cuando le depositaron al bebé en brazos, se quedó estática, no sabía cómo moverse. Sanda y Saki parecían divertidas con la situación.

—Y-yo, no… —iba a decir algo, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Hikari empezó a llorar fuertemente. Aquello alteró a la chica.

—Tal vez tiene hambre, si quieres dámela, Saki-chan, para darle de comer.

Pero Saki no le hizo caso, en cambio, tal vez por instinto, o por otra razón que no se quiso cuestionar, descobijó un poco a la bebé, y suavemente la acomodó contra su pecho, meciéndola muy lento, y como si de magia se tratara, la niña dejó de llorar.

—Eso, eso fue fantástico —dijo Ai, emocionada—, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Yo todavía soy mamá inexperta, a veces no entiendo lo que Hikari-chan quiere.

—No lo sé —respondió suavemente—, c-creo que tenía calor. D-dicen que cuando los pones sobre tu pecho, el bebé escucha los latidos de tu corazón y se calman… o eso creo.

Sanda no dijo nada, mientras observaba toda la escena, ¿cómo era posible que Saki supiera todas esas cosas? ¿Tendría sobrinos o hermanos pequeños? Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, algo que nunca se le había ocurrido, ¿y si Saki tenía hijos? No sonaba tan loco. A pesar de no saber la edad exacta de la mujer, le calculaba unos veinticinco, tal vez menos, era difícil de saber, porque a pesar de tener un cuerpo desarrollado, su rostro lucía fresco y joven.

Sin embargo, toda la magia se rompió, cuando Saki soltó un grito, haciendo que la bebé despertara y empezara a llorar.

—No, no, no, no —repetía, alterada—, por favor, llévatela, llévatela, ¡quítamela!

Ai tomó a su bebé rápidamente, asustada.

—¿Saki?

Pero la mujer no respondió, se quedó congelada, viendo a la nada, con un torrente de lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede, Sanda-san? ¿Por qué reaccionó así?

—No lo sé.

 _Se veía a sí misma, pero en otra casa, con otras ropas. Sus piernas y brazos estaban lisos, sin quemaduras, su cabello era corto, y lo más importante: lucía feliz. Estaba acostada sobre una cama, con un bulto cubierto por una sábana rosa, sobre su pecho._

 _—Es preciosa, se parece a ti —decía alguien que estaba recostado a su lado, pero no le podía ver el rostro, sin embargo esa voz parecía tan conocida._

 _—No es cierto. Luce como tú, de hecho, mírala, tiene tus ojos —su otro yo sonreía con ternura—. Me alegro tanto._

 _Saki no entendía nada, ¿qué era eso? ¿Un sueño? Pero todo a su alrededor lucía familiar: las cortinas rosa pastel, las paredes blancas._

 _—Ya tengo un mini yo —el desconocido reía—. Al menos ella tiene tu cabello._

 _La otra Saki lucía feliz y dichosa, mientras no dejaba de ver aquello que estaba contra su pecho._

 _—Mi cabello, tus ojos y tus marcas —sonrió—. Todo mundo la va a amar._

 _El desconocido a su lado, estuvo de acuerdo._

 _—Claro, es nuestra hija._

 _Saki tembló ante esto último. Entonces, su otro yo, movió suavemente la cobijita rosa que cubría al bultito, y dejó al descubierto a una bebé, de no más de un mes, con una pequeña mata de cabello negro sobre su cabeza. Cuando se acercó tímidamente a observar a la recién nacida, ésta le regresó la mirada, con unos intensos ojos azules, como el cielo._

 _La otra Saki, también volteó a verla, con una mirada triste, como decepcionada._

 _—La olvidaste —dijo. Entonces, abrazó a la bebita suavemente, mirándola con todo el amor del mundo—. Olvidaste a Himawari._

 _Cuando escuchó ese nombre, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció._

 _—_ ¡Saki! ¡Saki! —la anciana la llamaba incesantemente—, reacciona, por favor.

La pelinegra parpadeó, observando a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en el cuarto, junto a su otro yo, ¿todo había sido una pesadilla? Pero entonces, el recuerdo de los intensos ojos azules de aquella recién nacida, hizo eco en su cabeza.

—No puede ser —volteó a ver a Sanda, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas—, yo recordé, ¡lo recordé!

Tanto Sanda y Ai se miraron.

—¿Qué recordaste?

—S-soy una mala persona —Saki se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—, ¡cómo pude olvidarla!

Nade entendía nada. La anciana se acercó a su lado, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, para reconfortarla.

—Dime qué sucede.

—Y-yo, y-yo, la olvidé —sollozó—: a mi preciosa bebé. S-Sanda-san, ¡Sanda-san! Tengo una hija, yo tengo una hija.

Ai, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada, decidió irse del lugar, todo aquello parecía de locos.

—¿Lo recordaste?

Saki sollozaba fuertemente, se sentía incapaz de responder. El recuerdo de la niña estaba clavado en su memoria. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era? Si olvidó a su hija, ¿de qué más se estaba perdiendo?

Necesitaba recuperar su memoria, su vida, sus recuerdos. ¿Cuándo años tendría la pequeña ahora? ¿Con quién estaba?

Preguntas, preguntas, y ninguna respuesta.

—Quiero ver a Himawari —decía, cuando el llanto se lo permitía—, Himawari, mi pequeño sol.

Sanda abrazó fuertemente a la pelinegra, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

 _"Y las promesas no se hacen para romperse"_

Esa frase hizo eco en su mente, pero, lo único que pensó, fue en cuántas promesas ella ya había roto.

* * *

Hola, hola.

¿Qué tal?

No puedo creer que escribí este capítulo en un solo día, hasta a mí me sorprende, a decir verdad. Vimos tres puntos de vista diferentes, el de Naruto, Miho y Saki (quien es más que obvio, que ya sabemos quién es).

Cada que escribo esta historia, no les miento, termino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se dirán, ¿por qué? Bueno, para inspirarme, tengo que escuchar canciones realmente tristes, y con letra profunda. Soy una persona que se sensibiliza muy fácilmente, así que, pues a veces, cuando pienso en las escenas, me da tristeza. Imaginarme a Boruto y Himawari solos, a Naruto con su depresión, a Saki y la desesperación de no recordar nada, incluso Miho me rompe el corazón, porque sólo es una víctima de las circunstancias.

Siempre tiendo a describir demasiado las emociones de los personajes, y para este fanfic, esto cae como anillo al dedo. Probablemente me van a odiar por lo que pasó con Miho y Naruto, pero, seamos sinceros, es algo que ocurre. El hombre lleva tres años solo, y a pesar de que no ama a Miho, le tiene cariño, porque le ha ayudado, digamos que se dejó llevar por la situación, y así, pero como ven se arrepiente.

Y Miho, mi pobre OC, realmente fue creada para sufrir, aún le queda mucho por delante. No la quise hacer la típica damisela virginal en peligro, es una chica con veinticuatro años que sabe lo que quiere. Como vimos, aquí ya se dio cuenta que ella no pinta nada en ese cuento, y eso que lo ha intentado. Los niños la quieren, pero algo así como una hermana mayor, de hecho, probablemente ni saben que es novia de su papá.

Después tenemos a Boruto y Himawari (amo a esta niña, tengo que decirlo). Yo no tengo hijos, pero tengo compañeras en la Universidad que sí, y veo que los adoran, y luchan por ellos, por estudiar y sacarlos adelante. También, tengo un primito de ocho meses, el cual adoro con toda mi alma, y hace como que nazca mi instinto maternal, intenté plasmar todos esos sentimientos, ese amor por los hijos que he visto en gente a mi alrededor, en Naruto, y Saki. Desde pequeña me han inculcado, que el amor por tus hijos, es más fuerte que incluso el amor de pareja. Quizá por eso Saki recordó primero a Himawari, que a Naruto, quién sabe. Por otra parte, la misma Saki tiene su propio sufrimiento, su cuerpo está todo marcado, que para serles sincera, me partió el corazón escribir eso, y además, no puede recordar nada :c.

Este fanfic va algo más rápido, porque no quiero que pase de diez caps. A diferencia de "Avanzar" (otro fanfic mío, que les invito a darse una vuelta), que todo va más lento. Aquí, el enfoque es cómo una familia se puede destruir por las malas intenciones de alguien más, y sus consecuencias; porque aquí la "muerte", de Hinata, arrastró a Naruto, sus hijos, a Miho, y mucha gente más (ya sabrán más adelante).

Por cierto, no sé si notaron, que Sanda dijo que le calculaba unos veinticinco años a Saki/Hinata, pero en realidad, ella tiene treinta y uno. Jajaja, cuando vi el tráiler de Boruto: The Movie, no pude dejar de pensar en que Hinata no deja de verse como una adolescente xD.

Okay, la nota quedó demasiado larga, me emocioné. En fin, sólo quiero decirles que los quiero, sus comentarios son tan lindos, en serio, los leo una y otra vez, no pensé que a alguien le gustaría esta historia tan… dramática.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, estaría inmensamente agradecida si me dejan un review, contándome qué les pareció el capítulo

También, los invito a seguirme en mi página de Facebook, ahí pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo, yo estaría encantada. Búsquenme fb LollipoopNH

Eso es todo, les mando un abrazo, disculpen la nota tan larga.

Lolli.

 _Terminado de escribir: 10/02/16. 01:57 a.m. (Hora de México).  
Publicado: 11/02/16_

* * *

Nota: si disfrutas mucho de algún fanfic, no seas de las personas que sólo agregan a favoritos, puedes dejar también un comentario, ¡que eso hace feliz a cualquier autora! Gracias :).


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, y sus personajes correspondientes, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** la canción para este capítulo es Three Thing I Have Left – Kang Ha Neul. Literalmente, si tuviera que plasmar los sentimientos de Naruto (ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo), sería con esta canción.

* * *

 **La brecha en el olvido**

Capitulo III

* * *

 _«_ _La primera cosa que aprendí, es a no llorar sin ti, la segunda, a no estar solo, la tercera, incluso si duele, a no decir tu nombre, ni a tomar tus cálidas manos. »_

—Three Things I Have Left.

* * *

Primero, se dedicó a cobijar bien a Boruto, de cuatro años. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y sonrió. Después, acomodó bien a Himawari en su cuna. Ha decir verdad, Hinata estaba muy sorprendida en lo rápido que crecían sus hijos.

Una vez terminada su tarea, les dio una última mirada, y al asegurarse que los dos dormían como angelitos, salió de la recámara.

Naruto estaba acostado sobre el sofá, cambiándole distraídamente a la tele. Ella lo miró divertida.

—Listo —susurró, no quería despertar a los niños.

El rubio volteó a verla con cara de cansancio.

—Ese niño es como un huracán —dijo—, no creo que pueda mover bien mis brazos en algunos días.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? —río suavemente—. Ya sabes que a Boruto le gusta que lo cargues, y tú le sigues el juego.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No le puedo decir que no —suspiró.

—Es un niño, Naruto-kun, ya se le pasará —respondió la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba a él, y se colaba entre sus brazos.

—Tú también lo conscientes demasiado —le reprimió él.

Hinata lo miró, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Yo tampoco le puedo decir que no.

Ambos suspiraron, y después se soltaron a reír. No es que fueran un desastre como padres, pero sí era cierto que le daban a sus hijos todo lo que pedían, tal vez Himawari ahorita no era tan consciente de eso, porque tenía once meses, pero Boruto sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo a la televisión, que pasaba un programa de variedades.

La verdad, es que eran muy pocos los momento que tenían para ellos solos, por lo menos desde que la niña había nacido. Las citas, coqueteo, y esas cosas, pasaron a segundo plano.

Por eso agradecían cuando tenían unos segundos para ellos.

—Naruto-kun —lo llamó, mientras él la rodeaba con brazo, y Hinata se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

—¿Sí?

—Estuve pensando.

Naruto la miró curioso.

—¿En qué?

—¿Recuerdas esa plática que tuvimos hace años, antes de casarnos?

¿Por qué su esposa preguntaba esas cosas? No venía al caso. Intentó pensar de qué cosa hablaba, pero a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea.

—No lo creo —se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado.

—Lo entiendo, ya tiene mucho tiempo —Hinata estaba siendo demasiado seria, y eso le preocupó—; en una ocasión, me preguntaste que si te olvidaría, y yo te juré que no, que nunca lo haría. Y me prometiste lo mismo. Estaba pensando que, la vida da muchas vueltas —lo miró—. ¿Recuerdas cuando murió el papá de Ino-san, el mes pasado? Cuando vi a la familia Yamanaka tan destrozada, recordé nuestra conversación, y comprendí que era egoísta pedir que no te olviden. Por eso, quisiera que me hicieras un favor.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Hyūga, se acordó de su juramento, en ese entonces eran más jóvenes, y veían el futuro como un juego peligroso, donde no sabías qué esperar.

—No entiendo que tratas de…. —no terminó su frase, porque la mujer lo interrumpió.

—Prométeme tres cosas, Naruto-kun —lo observaba fijamente.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Y eso es…?

Hinata lucía tan seria, que daba miedo.

—Si en algún momento, por alguna circunstancia, me llegara a pasar algo, debes jurarme primero, que, cuando sientas ganas de llorar, lo harás, sin importar con quién estés, no debes guárdate nada, ¿de acuerdo? —no tuvo respuesta—. Segundo, nunca te quedes solo, sé que mucha gente te aprecia y siempre te van a apoyar. Y tercera, siempre debes seguir adelante, y no retractarte de tus palabras. ¿Me lo prometes? —con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su marido, quien seguía igual de confundido que un principio.

No había ni rastro de broma en sus palabras, estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Y él lo notó, aunque no entendió por qué sacar ese tema de la nada.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata?

—No. Sólo promételo.

—Está bien, te lo prometo —dijo, y ella le dio una sonrisa aliviada—. Pero a cambio, debes jurarme que no dejarás que nada te pase, nunca.

—B-bueno, no es como que uno elija esas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Hinata —la reprimió.

—Está bien, está bien, trataré de que nunca me pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto sonrió, convencido.

—Oye, ¿deberíamos hacer cosas? —dijo, cambiando el tema, como si nada.

En respuesta, la pelinegra se ruborizó levemente.

—¿C-cosas? —su corazón latía apresurado—, ¿ _esas_ cosas?

—Sí, _esas_ cosas.

Dudó durante unos segundos, puesto que sus hijos estaban a unos cuantos metros, y en cualquier momento podrían despertar. Pero también se dio cuenta que tenían mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos, por lo menos no de _esa_ manera. Así que simplemente asintió, totalmente ruborizada.

—S-sí.

Esa sería una larga, larga noche.

* * *

Normalmente, cuando se despertaba, solía olvidar sus sueños, pero en esa ocasión no había sido así.

Todo estaba fresco en su memoria.

Nunca trató de entender la actitud de Hinata en aquel entonces. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, todo era tan raro. Parecía como si ella supiera que algo le iba a suceder, aunque, si era así, las fechas no cuadraban, porque esa conversación sucedió un año antes del accidente.

Suspiró, y dejó el asunto de lado. Ya había pasado la etapa donde trataba de justificar el incendio, creando teorías de un posible asesinato.

Por fin estaba decidido a olvidarse de todo, y seguir adelante. Se lo había prometido a sus hijos.

Justamente en ese momento, estaban en un parque. Naruto observaba a los niños: Himawari estaba en un columpio, y Boruto detrás de ella, empujándola para que agarrara más velocidad.

Sonrió. Desde la plática que había tenido con ellos, tres días atrás, su relación se había fortalecido, y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Aunque también, se dio cuenta de otra cosa que no lo tenía nada contento, y eso era, el repentino rechazo de Miho.

No sabía qué hizo tan mal, para ser despreciado así de la nada.

De hecho, estaba por mandarle el mensaje número veintiséis, y sería el último. Sentía que le debía una disculpa, y muchas explicaciones, se había comportado como una basura últimamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de enviar, el teléfono vibró, alertándolo de la llegada de un mensaje. Se tensó al ver que era de nada más y nada menos, que la causante de su reciente preocupación.

 _"Naruto-san, me gustaría verte. Si tienes tiempo, podríamos reunirnos en el Starbucks de la avenida principal, dentro de dos horas"_

Nervioso, tecleó una respuesta rápidamente, mientras un presentimiento nada agradable lo invadía.

 _"Sí. Te veo en dos horas"_

Se quedó mirando fijamente el fondo de pantalla de su celular, era una foto de Miho con sus hijos, y suspiró.

A veces, por más que deseas que las cosas vayan por un camino, éstas se desvían. El Uzumaki ya estaba cansado de intentar hacer lo que los demás esperaban. Ya no quería palabras de lástima, o agradecimiento, no quería sentirse abatido y en deuda con la gente de su alrededor. Necesitaba recuperar aunque fuera un diez por ciento de su antiguo yo. Y la única manera de hacer eso, era deslindándose de la culpa, y aprender de los errores.

Por eso, tomó una decisión, que le costó menos de lo que esperaba. Porque tal vez, desde un principio, debió tomar las propias riendas de su vida.

* * *

Cada vez que pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sentía cómo se le estrujaba el corazón.

Tres días, le tomó tres días reunir el valor para poder decidirse. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Se cansó de jugar el papel de la chica enamoradiza que soporta todo. Cada que se ponía a recordar el pasado, se daba cuenta que no podía quejarse de sus rompimientos, o mala suerte en el amor, porque siempre fue su culpa.

Se acostumbró a ser usada, engañada y tratada como un juguete, sentía que no merecía más, siempre fue la mujer fácil de conseguir, la que con unas cuantas frases bonitas, se la llevaban a la cama. ¿Con cuántos chicos no durmió, que de seguro ya ni la recordaban? Tantos besos, abrazos, palabras llenas de afecto, todos dirigidas a hombres que no la tomaron en serio.

Miho no entendía el significado de amor propio. Pero, quería descubrirlo, y para poder hacerlo, necesitaba ponerle fin a todo aquello enfermizo que la rodeaba. Y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, Naruto lo representaba.

¿Por qué amar era tan difícil? No era simplemente el querer a alguien, si no también ser correspondida.

Mientras esperaba sentada en la mesa, con un vaso de café frente a ella, empezó a llorar.

Por lo que nunca tuvo, por lo que no fue.

A veces, cuando se encontraba en sus momentos más oscuros, cuando más ansiaba que Naruto la amara, secretamente maldecía el recuerdo de Hinata, pero entonces, observaba a Himawari, y ésta le daba una sonrisa amable, ahí se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo, porque ellas eran idénticas, o eso había escuchado. Eso significaba que odiar a Hinata Hyūga, era odiar a su hija, y simplemente no podía hacer eso, porque quería a esa niña como si fuera suya.

Cuando levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta que Naruto entraba al lugar, se limpió rápidamente el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Iba a ser fuerte, no se derrumbaría delante de él.

El rubio la vio a lo lejos, le sonrió, y caminó directamente hacia ella.

—Miho —dijo, mientras se sentaba, quedando frente a frente.

—Hola —le devolvió la sonrisa—, ya pedí un café, si quieres puedo pedirte un…

—No —Naruto la interrumpió—, no es necesario. Creo que ninguno de los dos quiere extender esta conversación más de lo necesario, ¿verdad?

La Yamanaka sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era increíble como ese hombre podía ser tan denso, y no darse cuenta que sus palabras lastimaban a la gente.

Asintió para no quedar al descubierto.

—C-Claro —miró hacia su vaso con café.

Ante el aura incómoda, el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

—Quiero disculparme —fue directo—. Por todo. Absolutamente todo.

—¿Qué? —ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa—, ¿de qué hablas?

—Siempre estuve al tanto de cómo te sentías, Miho, pero no le tomé importancia. Sé que te lastimaba estar conmigo, que esperabas algo más, y no te supe corresponder. Me siento tan culpable conmigo mismo como no tienes idea.

No le respondió.

Se suponía que se haría la fuerte, que sería ella quien rompería la relación, sin embargo, otra vez, Naruto volvía a aplastarla.

—Siempre haces eso —sonrió con amargura—, tienes esa capacidad de hacerme sentir inservible. Y no se supone que sea así, ¿verdad? —gruesas lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras el hombre perfecto. No es difícil enamorarse de ti. No supe en qué momento al admiración que sentía en por ti en el trabajo, se convirtió en algo más, pero no me importó, estaba bien con mis sentimientos no correspondidos, yo estaba al tanto de la pérdida de tu esposa, y todo eso, Ino se encargó de hacerme ver las cosas. Pero, cuando me besaste el año pasado, empecé a ilusionarme..., antes pensaba que era mi culpa, pero no fue realmente así. Todo este tiempo, tú fuiste quien me buscó, ¡tú fuiste quien me pidió que saliera contigo! Si no hubieras hecho esas cosas, yo no estaría así de deshecha. Si no me querías, ¿por qué jugaste conmigo? —dijo, llena de frustración.

El hombre la observó durante un momento, era una chica muy hermosa, con el cabello rubio arriba de los hombros, y grandes ojos castaños. Cualquiera se hubiera ganado la lotería, con una mujer así, y él pensaba lo mismo. Por eso, en aquel entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que Miho estaba enamorada de él, se le hizo fácil pedirle que salieran, ¿qué podía perder? Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así, sus intenciones realmente no eran herirla. Al final, falló totalmente, no pudo quererla como se merecía.

Sin embargo, le había servido de experiencia, porque, ¿quién decía que tenía que volver a casarse, o estar con alguien más para ser feliz? Ya no sentía que lo necesitara. De ahora en adelante, iba a vivir diligentemente, encargándose de sus hijos, y cuando estos fueran lo suficientemente mayores, viviría el resto de sus días tranquilamente, esperando la muerte, para así acompañar a Hinata en el cielo.

—Lo siento —se sentía como basura, de verdad—. Nunca quise lastimarte, Miho, tampoco quiero excusar mis actos, pero no jugué contigo, como dices. Fui sincero hasta donde pude, nunca te mentí sobre cómo me sentía, lo sabes. Me acerqué a ti, porque realmente me gustas, creí que podía empezar otra vez, que tal vez me enamoraría de ti.

—Creíste…, ese es el problema, creíste, no intentaste.

—No —la interrumpió rápidamente—, sí lo intenté, de veras. Pero, hay cosas que no se arrancan por más que uno quiera, y desgraciadamente, nos conocimos en las circunstancias equivocadas. Estos últimos meses que pasé contigo, fueron geniales, me sentí más relajado que nunca, contigo podía reír, y aún más importante, pude ver que mis hijos también eran felices. Les brindaste ese cariño y comodidad que necesitaban, lo cual siempre te estaré agradecido.

Miho sollozaba despacito, cada palabra de Naruto, la atravesaba muy hondo. Siempre conoció sus sentimientos, en eso no lo podía culpar, él nunca le dijo que la amaba, o que esperara algo serio, sin embargo, ¿cómo controlar a su corazón que exigía ser querido? ¿Estaba mal luchar por la persona que amabas? Tan poco tiempo juntos, y sentía que se le caía el mundo encima.

Por otra parte, adoraba a Boruto y Himawari, probablemente sería lo que más iba a extrañar. Esos niños tenían el poder de ganarse el cariño de la gente fácilmente.

—Yo los adoro, son espectaculares —sonrió con ternura—. Naruto-san debe estar orgulloso de tener unos hijos tan especiales.

—Lo sé —el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa—, desperdicié estos tres últimos años, por estar sumido en mi tristeza. Pero ya no más, de ahora en adelante me enfocaré en ellos.

La Yamanaka tomó una bocanada de aire. Normalmente solía estar preparada para las rupturas, sin embargo, con Naruto viéndola fijamente, Miho dudó por unos breves instantes.

—Naruto-san, tú realmente… —respiraba agitada—, ¿realmente me llegaste a querer?

El Uzumaki no pensó dos veces en responder.

—Sí —dijo con seguridad—. Te quiero aún, y te aprecio, pero…

—No me amas —Miho terminó la frase—, lo sé. Y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar, así como tú tampoco lo quieres intentar, ¿verdad?

La miró triste.

—Realmente lo siento.

—Está bien —se limpió las lágrimas—. Yo realmente no me lamento de nada, hice todo lo que pude, y aunque te amo, me doy por vencida. Sé que llevas aún tu esposa en tu corazón, y no puedo luchar contra eso. No me arrepiento de estos seis meses, fueron lo más lindo de mi vida, y te agradezco inmensamente que me dieras la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, y a los niños. Pero este es el final, Naruto-san, nosotros no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Y probablemente nunca lo estuvieron.

Fueron dos tontos lastimados, que buscaban consuelo en los brazos del otro. Naruto intentaba huir del recuerdo de un amor perdido, y Miho, ella simplemente quería ser amada por primera vez.

De alguna manera, había logrado una parte de su cometido, porque él, sabía de antemano que era imposible intentar arrancar a Hinata de su corazón, y ella, entendió que para querer a alguien más, primero debe amarse a sí misma.

Ya no más amores no correspondidos, relaciones de una noche, noviazgos que no terminaban en nada. Se iba a tomar un tiempo para sí misma, aún tenía media vida por delante.

—Sabes, Miho, creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez todo sería diferente —lo decía de corazón.

Ella negó.

—Tal vez, pero la realidad es otra, tú tienes una familia, y yo un camino por delante. Mejor dicho, ambos tenemos un camino por delante, así que no dejemos que esto arruine nuestro futuro, Naruto-san. Probablemente encuentres a una mujer de la que te puedas enamorar.

—No —respondió rápidamente—. No pasará.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto sonrió triste.

—En algún momento lo entenderás.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, que aunque fue corto, fue satisfactorio. Miho se dio cuenta que no tenía arrepentimientos, y que, a pesar que le dolía dejarlo ir, era lo mejor.

Tal vez era como él decía, aún no llegaba su momento de amar de verdad. Quizá, en algún lugar, había una persona destinada para ella.

—¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Dime.

—¿Podría seguir viendo a los niños? —dijo tímidamente—. Realmente me gustaría salir con ellos de vez en cuando.

El Uzumaki sonrió.

—Claro que sí, sé que ellos estarían encantados.

Miho sonrió satisfecha, sintiendo que la presión en su pecho disminuía.

—Supongo que es el final —suspiró—. Gracias por todo este tiempo, fui muy feliz, te deseo lo mejor —y con todos los buenos sentimientos que tenía, le extendió la mano a Naruto. Finalmente ambos iban a cerrar esa etapa sin resentimiento.

El hombre la observó durante unos instantes, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un suave apretón.

—Gracias, Miho.

Se quedaron tomados de la mano un rato, sólo por ser la última vez. Finalmente, fue ella quien tomó el valor de romper el agarre, y ponerse de pie para irse. No se despidió, ya se habían dicho lo suficiente.

Caminó rumbo a la salida de la cafetería, sin voltear una sola vez, mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que le empañaban la vista.

Decir adiós siempre era doloroso.

Mientras la observaba irse, Naruto se dio cuenta que él mismo tenía los ojos llorosos, y se sorprendió, porque aunque Miho tal vez no le creyó, era cierto que la quería. Estaba seguro de que siempre le tendría un cariño especial, porque era una mujer extraordinaria, de gran corazón.

Se limpió los ojos rápidamente, y se puso de pie, para irse.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

* * *

Con la mirada perdida, seguía escribiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su hija en la libreta. Sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo, olvidaría todo de nuevo.

 _Himawari, Himawari, Himawari._

Tal vez estaba algo obsesionada con el asunto, llevaba días sin salir, lo único que hacía era martirizarse por no recordar bien el rostro de la niña.

Lo único que tenía, era la imagen del bebé en su sueño.

Saki se dejó caer sobre el futón, mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo es que alguien podía olvidar a su propia hija? Eso no le cabía en la cabeza. Cada vez estaba más curiosa por saber qué le sucedió… además, probablemente tenía un esposo, padres. Todo era demasiado problemático, y no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo.

Además, ¿por qué nadie la buscaba?

Muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, y no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Además, también estaba perdida en la línea de tiempo. ¿Qué edad tendría Himawari ahorita? Tal vez ya era una adolescente, aunque, esto era poco probable, porque ella no se sentía tan mayor.

Estaba hecha un lío.

—¿Saki? —la voz de Sanda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—No te quiero molestar, pero, ¿te encuentras mejor?

La pelinegra negó.

—No, Sanda-san. Tengo tantas preguntas, quiero saber qué me pasó, por qué terminé así —sollozó—. No sé cuántos años pueda tener mi hija, y cuántos he perdido, no sé ni siquiera mi nombre, es tan frustrante.

Sanda caminó hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado.

—Estuve pensando en que tal vez deberíamos ir a la capital.

Saki la miró sorprendida.

—¿A Tokio? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Si quieres empezar a buscar a tu familia, tal vez es el mejor lugar, podríamos acudir a la policía.

No le respondió inmediatamente, pensando en las posibilidades, tal vez la anciana tenía razón, quizá las autoridades podría ayudarla a encontrar a su familia.

—P-pero, ¿cómo le haremos? —suspiró—. Tokio está tan lejos.

Sanda sonrió con ternura, mientras le daña un apretón en el hombro.

—Siempre has tenido muy buen corazón, niña. Durante estos tres años, gracias a ti, no me sentí sola, has sido como una hija más.

—Sanda-san —dijo Saki, conmovida.

—No mereces todo eso que te pasó, por eso, viajaremos a la capital, tengo ahorrado el dinero que mi esposo dejó después de morir, estaba esperando para darle un buen uso. Mis hijos no lo necesitan, ellos ya tienen sus vidas, así que, prefiero invertirlo en algo que sea útil.

—P-pero, no puede usar ese dinero en mí…, y-yo, no podría aceptarlo.

—Calla —la anciana la observó con seriedad—. Es algo que quiero hacer por ti, y no me discutas más. ¿Quieres conocer a tu hija, no es así?

Saki sentía cómo el corazón se le llenaba de amor hacia esa mujer, que los últimos tres años, había cuidado de ella. Gracias a Sanda, las heridas físicas, y las del alma, pudieron cicatrizar más rápido

—Gracias, muchas gracias —y sin contenerse más, la abrazó.

La anciana le correspondió el abrazo, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, justo como hacía cuando sus hijas lloraban por alguna caída.

Al rato, cuando Saki se calmó, se separaron.

—Aunque, las cosas no serán fáciles, Saki. Nos tomará alrededor de dos días llegar Tokio, y una vez allá, tendremos que buscar donde instalarnos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tomará encontrar a tu familia.

La muchacha sabía lo que eso significada; Sanda no sólo se lo decía por las dificultades del viaje, si no por el montón de pruebas que seguramente tendría qué superar.

Pero con el rostro de su bebé grabado en su mente, Saki, más decidida que nunca, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Estaré preparada —dijo con seriedad.

Si sus recuerdos no regresaban, ella iba ir a buscarlos.

* * *

Mientras trataba de escribir el informe por quinta vez, el ruido de las risas de sus hijos, lo interrumpieron.

Definitivamente traerlos al trabajo no era la mejor decisión, aunque, no tenía de otra, ¿con quién más los dejaba? Antes, era Miho quien los recogía de la escuela, pero ahora que ella no estaba, Naruto tenía que volver a hacerse cargo.

—Boruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con ese teléfono —lo reprimió Naruto, por décima ocasión.

—Pero papá, este lugar es tan aburrido —dijo, alargando el "tan".

—Ustedes no quisieron quedarse en casa de sus abuelos —el hombre observó a Himawari, quien dibujaba tranquilamente sobre una hoja de papel, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

El niño lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso es peor! ¡El abuelo Hiashi siempre nos aburre con sus historias de cuando era militar! Y la abuela Hana, ella siempre está dormida… —infló las mejillas—. Prefiero estar aquí.

Ante la mención de sus suegros, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca triste. Había cosas que Boruto no sabía, porque aún era muy pequeño, pero que cuando se enterara, probablemente cambiaría la opinión que tenía de sus abuelos.

La familia Hyūga nunca había vuelto a ser la misma, no desde la muerte de Hinata. Hiashi, supo llevar la situación con más serenidad, sin embargo, Hana, fue todo lo contrario, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hija, su vida cambió completamente.

Desarrolló una fuerte depresión, a raíz de esto, estaba casi todo el tiempo medicada. Eran raros los momentos en que estaba serena, y cuando era así, no hablaba con nadie. Incluso en ocasiones experimentaba cortos periodos de amnesia, en donde preguntaba constantemente por Hinata. Ahí era cuando Naruto y Hiashi trataban de hacerla entrar en razón, diciéndole que ella ya estaba muerta, sin embargo, Hana siempre se negaba a aceptarlo.

El perder a un hijo de seguro era un dolor incomparable.

—A mí me gusta ir a casa de la abuela —dijo Himawari, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí. Porque cuando no está durmiendo, me cuenta cosas de mamá —volteó a ver a su padre a los ojos—. Dice que era muy bella, y se parece a mí —soltó una risita—. Papi, la abuela también extraña a mami.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Como todos, cariño.

Himawari negó rápidamente.

—No. Abuelita Hana dice que está esperando a que mami regrese, que se lo prometió —ambos rubios miraron a la niña sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres, Himawari? —la cuestionó Naruto.

La pelinegra sonrió, y volvió a dibujar, ignorando totalmente a su padre.

—Es un secreto.

Boruto empezó a molestar a su hermana, diciéndole que dejara de decir mentiras.

Sin embargo, Naruto se quedó pensativo, y preocupado. Tal vez era momento de que sus hijos dejaran de visitar a Hana, después de todo, la mujer no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, y él no quería que le metiera cosas en la cabeza a Himawari.

¿Qué tal si la niña llegaba a pensar que Hinata estaba viva?

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Hiashi Hyūga del tema.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, mientras observaba a los niños discutir, ¿a quién le mentía? Con ellos ahí, iba a ser imposible trabajar.

—¿Les parece si vamos por un helado?

Boruto y Himawari detuvieron su riña rápidamente, y miraron a su padre con ojos brillantes.

Naruto sonrió triunfador.

El helado compraba a cualquiera.

* * *

Hola a todos.

¿Qué tal? Espero y se encuentren muy bien.

No puedo creer que actualicé el tercer capítulo en el mismo mes, es demasiado rápido, incluso para mí, cuando en otros fics llego a tardar hasta meses. Pero, supongo que es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Uff, ¿se esperaban lo de Miho? Yo no. La idea original era que cuando regresara Hinata, se topara con que Miho y Naruto tenían una relación, pero decidí cambiar el rumbo, y se preguntarán, ¿por qué? Bueno, porque la historia está enfocada en la relación romántica-familiar de los Uzumaki. Si de por sí hay todo un trasfondo con lo que le pasó Hinata, sentí que sería mucho sufrimiento si agregaba el asunto de Miho.

Por cierto, Miho está inspirada en una amiga mía, que lleva un estilo de vida parecido, y siempre cree que no tiene derecho a sentirse querida. Probablemente nunca lea esto, pero este capítulo es para ella, quiero que sepa que todos tenemos la oportunidad de salir adelante. Te quiero mucho, T.

Bien, bien, ¿se esperaban lo de Hana? ¿Estará tan loca como creen? Más adelante lo sabremos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por este capítulo, si les gustó, siéntanse con la libertad de dejarme un comentario con su opinión.

También los invito a darse una vuelta por mi otro fanfic, que se llama "Avanzar", creo que les gustará.

No sé cuándo vaya a actualizar, estoy en exámenes finales en la Universidad, y casi no tengo vida. Aun así espero no tardar mucho.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Lolli.

 _27.02.16  
16:08 p.m. (Hora de México)_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** La canción de este capítulo es Morning of Canon de Baek Ah Yeon.

* * *

 **La brecha en el olvido**

Capítulo IV

* * *

 _«_ _No sé por qué cuando te borro con lágrimas, tu imagen se vuelve más y más clara.»_

—Morning of canon.

* * *

Los párpados se le cerraban gracias al cansancio. Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormida.

Ser mamá no era fácil.

Nunca se imaginó que los bebés fueran tan inquietos, su hijo lloraba todo el día, haciéndole casi imposible el dormir algo, y cuando finalmente lograba conciliar el sueño, los sollozos de Boruto la despertaban.

Tenía más de un día que no tomaba un baño, se encontraba toda desaliñada; con el cabello grasiento y los ojos cubiertos de ojeras, en conclusión, no estaba en su mejor momento. Por otra parte, Naruto, su amado esposo, no era de mucha ayuda, el hombre aún no manejaba muy bien su nuevo papel de padre.

Hinata no se atrevía a reclamarle nada, porque ella misma no terminaba de creer que su bebé, aquel que llevó durante nueve meses en su vientre, ahora dormía sobre su pecho, ajeno al desastre que eran sus padres.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que lo adoraba, ese pequeño ser humano, con delgados cabellos rubios sobre su cabecita, y ojos azules que rara vez dejaba ver, era lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida.

La Hyuga, a lo largo de sus veintitrés años, había experimentado diferentes tipos de amor, como el que le tenía a su familia y amigos. Pero el más arrollador, el que la dejaba sin aliento, era el profundo cariño que le tenía a Naruto. Nada se le comparaba, creía que nunca amaría a alguien más de esa manera.

Estaba equivocada.

Ver a Boruto, sentir el pequeño cuerpecito cálido del recién nacido sobre su pecho, hacía que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Si su amor por Naruto era así de intenso, el que le tenía a su hijo no tenía comparación.

Una semana, el bebé llevaba una semana con ella, y ya sentía que no podía estar sin él. No sabía si todas las mamás se sentían así la primera vez, pero Hinata no comprendía tantos sentimientos que se entremezclaban en su corazón.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le susurró Naruto, mientras entraba a la recámara, evitando hacer ruido.

La chica sintió cómo las gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Es hermoso —sollozó—, ser mamá, es hermoso —con delicadeza abrazó al recién nacido que dormía plácidamente en su pecho—. Veo a nuestro hijo, y siento un cariño tan inmenso, que no lo puedo explicar con palabras.

—No lo entiendo bien, pero —se acercó, y se recostó a su lado, con mucho cuidado—, él es grandioso —sonrió con orgullo, mientras miraba a Boruto.

—Sí —Hinata se limpió las lágrimas—, lo es.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, viendo fijamente al bebé.

—¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? —Naruto, por primera vez, se atrevió a preguntar algo que lo agobiada desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

¿Cómo manejaba la gente una responsabilidad así de grande? No era cualquier cosa, ahora, una personita dependía de él. Aún era inmaduro y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones, ¿cómo se suponía que le enseñaría valores a Boruto? Miles de dudas lo embargaban.

No esperaba que a los tres meses de casarse, Hinata saldría embarazada, fue una sorpresa. Pero en ese entonces, la situación era más manejable, ambos se lo tomaron con toda la tranquilidad que pudieron. Pero ahora, la realidad era otra, los lloriqueos del niño se escuchaban por todo la casa, y el agotamiento en su esposa era notable.

—Lo seremos —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Sé que Naruto-kun se siente inseguro y tiene muchas dudas. Sé que el embarazo nos tomó por sorpresa, fue muy apresurado, pero no me arrepiento de nada —sonrió con ternura.

—¿De veras? —la miró lleno de culpa—. Si en aquella ocasión yo no…

—Está bien, yo estuve de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —se ruborizó levemente—. No podemos arrepentirnos de algo que ya pasó.

El rubio observó a su esposa durante unos segundos, sí, lucía demacrada, y cansada, pero tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, no lo podía explicar. Entonces, detuvo su mirada también en el bebé no había cargado ni una sola vez, por miedo.

—Es increíble —dijo emocionado—. Nosotros tenemos un hijo, Hinata.

—Lo sé —ella sonrió—, es idéntico a ti. Mira —lo movió de su pecho, acomodándolo en su brazo derecho, para que Naruto tuviera una mejor vista, tiene tu cabello, y tus marcas también. Oh, y sus ojos, son tan azules como los tuyos, Naruto-kun, aunque no le gusta abrirlos mucho. Es hermoso —Hinata observaba a Boruto con adoración.

Al ver esa escena, la culpa y el remordimiento lo invadieron. ¿Cómo fue capaz de mantenerse alejado de su pequeña familia por una semana? ¿Qué clase de esposo era? Le dejó toda la carga a la pobre de Hinata, probablemente ella estaba igual, o más agobiada. No se merecía a esa mujer, ni tampoco a su hijo.

Pero se juró que de ahí en adelante daría la vida por ellos.

—Lo siento, de veras —la voz se le entrecortaba—. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

La chica volteó a verlo, sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Perdóname por dejarte sola estos días, tu debías recuperarte del parto, y lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi mundo, sin darme cuenta de lo difícil que deben a ver sido estos primeros días, he sido tan cobarde. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de cargar a mi propio hijo.

No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, las palabras del rubio le recordaron los primeros dos días, cuando el pequeño rompía en llanto de la nada, y ella toda débil gracias al parto, e inexperta, no sabía cómo calmarlo. Esas primeras horas fueron las más terribles, y fue cuando más necesitó palabras de apoyo, sin embargo, cada que lo buscaba, él simplemente desaparecía, sólo se acercaba para traerle de comer, y preguntarle si estaba bien.

Hinata no le reclamaba nada, conocía a Naruto como la palma de su mano, y entendía que toda esa situación era un poco complicada de manejar. Eran padres primerizos, era normal sentir miedo y preocupación.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que de ahora en adelante nunca dejarás a nuestro bebé solo, ¿sí? —con cuidado tomó al pequeño y se lo tendió—. Él depende ahora de nosotros Naruto-kun. Aprendamos juntos de ahora en adelante a cómo ser padres, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto observó sus brazos gruesos y manos toscas, ¿podía cargar a un bebé sin lastimarlo? Pero entonces las palabras de su esposa hicieron eco en su mente.

Se dio cuenta que la gente aprendía con el tiempo a ser padres, no se nacía con eso. Tal vez se iba a equivocar en el camino y tomaría decisiones no tan acertadas, pero tenía el apoyo de su familia y amigos, quienes los guiarían para encontrar lo que más le beneficiara a Boruto.

Por eso, aún algo nervioso, tomó al bebé en brazos, y lo acunó en su pecho, justo como Hinata había hecho, sintió algo cálido embargarlo por todo el cuerpo.

Lo amaba, nunca dudó de eso. Desde el momento en que supo de su existencia, Naruto se llenó de orgullo. Sin embargo, cuando Boruto abrió sus ojos, viéndolo fijamente, él quedó hipnotizado, porque tal y como Hinata había dicho, era idénticos, y ese amor creció mucho más, junto con las ganas de querer protegerlo.

Fue cuando lo embargaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—¿Naruto-kun? —su esposa lo llamó preocupada, al ver que no decía ni una sola palabra.

—Está bien —dijo, con la voz entre cortada—, no pasa nada —no quitaba la mirada de su hijo, quien también lo observaba.

Ella notó cómo el chico trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derramar ni una sola lágrima, y aquello la enterneció.

—¿Crees que puedo dormir un rato? —La Hyuga sentía que se iba a desmayar del cansancio en cualquier momento.

—Sí —el rubio la miró fijamente—, ya no estás sola en esto. Juntos cuidaremos a Boruto, y todo saldrá bien, de veras.

—Sólo serán cinco minutos, te lo prometo —y sin decir más, cerró sus ojos perlados, y no tardó mucho en caer dormida.

Los cinco minutos, se convirtieron en una hora, pero el Uzumaki no la despertó, no había necesidad. El niño, a pesar de estar despierto, no lloraba, ni estaba inquieto, parecía que la presencia de su padre lo tranquilizaba, ¿acaso los bebés eran así de sensibles al entorno? El solo pensar que Boruto podía sentir que no lo quería, le hizo sentir más culpable.

—Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré y te querré, hijo. Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras —fue un juramento, y el bebé simplemente se removió un poco en sus brazos, para después apegarse más a él, como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. Naruto sonrió emocionado.

Hinata, que había despertado por unos minutos, escuchó aquello, y sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba de amor. Amaba a esos dos hombres con toda su alma.

* * *

Cuando los recuerdos aparecían en sus sueños, no sabía cómo interpretarlos. La mayoría de veces tenían qué ver con Hinata, o con sus hijos.

Abrió los ojos, aún algo adormilado.

—¿Ya despertaste? —la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

—¿Dormí mucho? —temía que sí, porque le dolía el cuello.

Kushina negó.

—Alrededor de una hora. No te quise despertar porque lucías muy cansado.

Asintió, algo desorientado. Era sábado, porque lo que había decidido ir a visitar a sus padres, quienes vivían en una mansión a las afueras de Tokio. En cuanto llegaron, los niños le pidieron que jugara con ellos a las escondidas, y él no se pudo negar.

Como resultado, terminó tan agotado, que se quedó dormido.

—¿Y mis hijos? —preguntó, al ver que no se encontraban en ningún lugar de la gran sala.

—También cayeron rendidos, como unos veinte minutos después que tú, Minato los llevó a la recámara arriba —la mujer observó a su hijo—. ¿Estás bien, Naruto?

¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello?

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros.

Ese era el problema, esa actitud de _«_ no pasa nada, estoy bien _»_ , ¿a quién intentaba mentir? Lucía mal, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La Uzumaki se sentó a su lado, y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sucedió algo recientemente? —preguntó.

En vez de contestarle, Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas, mamá?

—Sabes que normalmente no me metería en tus asuntos, hijo, pero te veo tan… agotado, si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, dímelo.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera agradecido que se preocuparan por él, sin embargo, en esos momentos, era algo incómodo. Sus padres fueron de gran apoyo después de la muerte de Hinata, sobre todo Kushina, quien sin pedirle nada, le ayudó en la crianza de los niños, de hecho, aún lo hacía. Ya no quería deberles más favores.

—No es nada importante, de veras.

La pelirroja lo tomó de las manos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Vamos, cuéntame.

Suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de guardarle secretos a su madre, después de todo, lo mínimo que le debía era sinceridad, y también, tal vez se sentiría mejor si le contaba sus pesares.

—Terminé con Miho —admitió, deteniéndose un poco a ver la reacción de la mujer.

—¿De verdad? —Kushina frunció los labios, sin saber qué decir—, yo pensé que ustedes, ya saben, tenían algo estable…

—No realmente, pero ambos supimos entenderlo, quedamos en buenos términos —suspiró—. Pero, ¿sabes? En vez de sentirme mejor, es todo lo contrario, como si las preocupaciones aumentaran, cuidar a los niños es muy cansado, me siento mal al no poder estar totalmente con ellos, y tampoco puedo dejar la empresa de lado, todo me está causando mucho estrés —inconscientemente se empezó a masajear el cuello—, no me estoy quejando o algo así, sin embargo, quisiera tener tiempo para poder hacer todo. No sé en qué momento perdí la motivación para vivir, todo parece ir en cámara lenta.

Dolía escuchar a su hijo hablar de esa manera, verlo tan abatido y confundido, no quedaba rastro del chico positivo y feliz que alguna vez fue, pero en vez de decírselo, se quedó callada, lo que Naruto vivió no era fácil, ni tampoco la carga que llevaba encima, no podía intentar pedirle que olvidara todo, a apenas tres años de la muerte de Hinata.

—¿Qué te parece venir a vivir un tiempo aquí? —sugirió.

El rubio la miró bastante sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, así podría ayudarte a cuidar a los niños, y esas cosas. Minato ya lo había sugerido, pero yo no sabía si era conveniente —se refería que no estaba segura de si su hijo iba a querer dejar la casa que Hinata con tanto cariño había elegido y decorado.

—Suena bien —soltó él, sin pensarlo demasiado, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría perder? Por lo menos sus hijos estarían en contacto con sus abuelos, y no sentiría que los dejaba muy solos.

Kushina sonrió complacida.

—Mi hijo vuelve a vivir con sus viejos padres, ¡qué irónico! —exclamó.

Naruto río suavemente.

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada —la mujer sonrió—, ya sabes que los adoro, por mí encantada de que estén aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

El rubio sentía que en vez de avanzar, se estaba quedando estancado, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia. Antes, por lo menos podía manejar sus asuntos por él solo, sin embargo, ahora era todo lo contrario, sentía que no había salidas, que el mundo se le venía encima.

La ruptura con Miho, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había sido un cambio bastante brusco. Entendía que en sí, no la extrañaba a ella, por feo que sonara, extrañaba la sensación de tener compañía, después de todo, fueron seis meses en los que se acostumbró a tenerla a su lado. Lo más horrible, fue explicarle a Himawari y Boruto, que la Yamanaka ya no los visitaría, ni iría por ellos a la escuela. Cuando los niños exigieron saber el porqué, Naruto se sinceró a medias, les confesó que simplemente Miho y él ya no se llevaban muy bien, evitó contarles el hecho de que estaban en una relación, ellos no lo sabían, y no consideraba que fuera prudentes decirles, puesto que tal vez se sentirían lastimados al creer que su padre había intentado suplantar a su madre con otra mujer.

El asuntó terminó con Himawari llorando sin parar, diciendo que extrañaría a «Miho nee-sama _»_ , Boruto lucía igual de confundido que su hermana.

El Uzumaki sintió que se le rompía el corazón, de nuevo les había arrebatado la única figura materna que tenían.

Después de asistir con el terapeuta, y comentarle lo que había sucedido, éste le dijo que los niños se repondrían, a esa edad no se tomaban las cosas tan en serio, lo único que le sugirió, fue pasar más tiempo con sus hijos.

Así que durante toda la semana pasada, estuvo día y noche con los chiquillos, que si llevándolos a la escuela, a comer, jugando con ellos, etc. Y tal como le dijeron, éstos olvidaron el asunto de Miho más rápido que lo que él esperaba.

Después de tantos días de intenso ajetreo, el cuerpo le estaba pagando factura, le dolía todo, sólo quería descansar.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí?

—Mientras dormía, soñé con Hinata —admitió.

Kushina parpadeó confundida, y la tristeza se le pintó por todo el rostro.

—Oh, cariño, realmente lo lamento…

—No, está bien —Naruto la interrumpió—. Al principio, el sueño siempre era el mismo, no podía dormir bien, me torturaba a mí mismo. Pero últimamente, sueño momentos felices, cosas que creía olvidadas, y ya sé que soy un idiota, pero creo que de esta manera puedo estar más cerca de ella —suspiró—. No tengo remedio, ¿verdad?

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ella no quería presionar a su hijo con que superara la situación, a pesar de que le rompía el corazón verlo tan deprimido, ¿quién era ella para pedirle semejante cosa? Sabía lo mucho que amó a Hinata, y tres años no eran tanto tiempo, por lo menos no lo suficiente para dejar ir a un ser querido.

—Esa niña te amaba con todo su corazón —sonrió con ternura, al recordar la sonrisa bondadosa de su nuera—, estoy segura que fue muy feliz a tu lado, y dejó este mundo llena de paz. Si te digo esto, es porque no es necesario que te culpes de nada, o te presiones para olvidar, la aceptación llega con el tiempo. Vive la vida a tu ritmo —se encogió de hombros—, nunca sabes qué puede suceder mañana, o dentro de tres años, por ahora, enfócate en esos niños preciosos que tienes por hijos, ellos sabrán llenarte de amor.

De todos los consejos que había escuchado, el de su madre era el más acertado. ¿Por qué la prisa para olvidar a su difunda esposa? Parecía como si todos esperaran que lo hicieran, y eso era imposible, necesitaba tiempo. Naruto sabía que lo lograría, su naturaleza era perseverante, pero no quería prisas, ya había aceptado que Hinata estaba muerte, ahora sólo le quedaba dejarla ir.

Por eso, así le tomara un año, o toda la vida, iría a su propio paso.

—Cuando Sakura-chan habló conmigo, mal entendí todo. Creo que trataba de decirme eso, que siguiera adelante, que tuviera iniciativa.

—¿Y la tienes?

—Creo que sí —se rascó la nuca—, bueno, estoy tratando.

Kushina sonrió.

—Por ahí se empieza.

—Me queda un largo camino por delante, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

Y la respuesta de su madre, nunca fue más verdadera.

* * *

Mientras hacía su maleta, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

El hecho de saber que tenía una hija, era arrollador, sobre todo porque no había recuerdos. ¿Y si llegaba a mirar a la niña y no sentía cariño por ella? Pensar eso la hacía sentir una mala persona. Pero entonces, cuando recordaba el rostro rosado de Himawari, una calidez extraña la llenaba el pecho, y sentía ganas de llorar.

Había un ser que nació de su vientre, ¿dónde estaría? ¿quién cuidaría de ella? Estaba tan preocupada, que los nervios hacían estragos con su cuerpo.

Saki tenía la sensación de que su viaje a Tokio sería decisivo, en muchos aspectos.

Suspiró.

—¿Saki? —escuchó que la llamaban.

—Aquí estoy, Sanda-san —respondió, sin mucho ánimo.

La anciana entró al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya compré los boletos del tren, saldremos mañana, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Ella asintió.

—Sí —inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pecho—, ¿cree que hago lo correcto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sanda, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Ya sabe, ir a Tokio, dejar este bonito pueblo, donde están los únicos recuerdos que tengo en mi vida, ¿y si simplemente dejo las cosas como están? —la voz le temblaba.

Sí, podía tener amnesia, sin embargo, no era una tonta. El cómo terminó en ese pueblo le causaba muchas dudas.

¿Cómo la arrastraron hasta ahí? ¿Por qué las quemaduras?

Cuando empezaba a hacerse todas esas preguntas, siempre llegaba a una que no le gustaba para nada, ¿y si alguien había intentado matarla?

El pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

—Es el primer paso de muchos, Saki —Sanda la miró—, no puedes vivir siendo alguien que no eres.

—Usted, el pueblo, y este nombre, es todo lo que conozco, no hay un antes, no sé quién soy, cómo lucía, ¿qué hice en mi vida? —sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—, y luego está mi hija de la cual ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

—Yo siempre he creído que los problemas deben solucionarse de raíz, niña. Haremos las cosas poco a poco, lo primero será instalarnos en Tokio, después iremos con un especialista para que te analice, y vean el porqué de tu amnesia, y finalmente buscaremos a tu familia. Sean quien sean, te busquen o no, eso lo sabremos en su momento, tú debes enfocarte solamente en salir adelante, debes buscar la verdad.

Lo que decía la anciana era la realidad, pero estaba asustada, tenía tanto miedo que no sabía cómo iba a salir adelante.

Se sentía como un cuaderno en el que sólo escribieron en las hojas intermedias, dejando el principio y el final en blanco.

Pero se dio cuenta también de que, tal vez el inicio ya estaba escrito, y no podía recordarlo, pero ella podía permitirse reescribir el final, _sólo si quería._

—¿Paso a paso, verdad? —sus ojos lavanda estaban llenos de duda.

Pero Sanda, quien amaba a Saki como una hija, y por la cual haría todo para sacarla adelante, sonrió.

—Paso a paso, sin prisas.

Porque no había diferencias entre ir corriendo, o avanzar lentamente, al final se llegaba al mismo lugar.

* * *

Observó el techo mientras sonreía como estúpido.

El alcohol nunca había sido su mejor aliado.

Fue tan difícil ir a su casa, y sacar las cosas de los niños. Parecía que algo lo apretaba fuertemente y no le permitía irse. Inocentemente creyó que si tomaba una copa tendría el valor suficiente de salir de allí.

Pero no fue así.

Terminó casi inconsciente, con montones de fotos de Hinata y él esparcidas en el suelo, entremezclándose con los vidrios rotos de los portarretratos.

Era patético.

—¿No quieres que me vaya, eh? —dijo, bastante ebrio—, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Como si alguien le fuera a contestar.

Tomó un cuadro algo quebrado, en el que su fallecida esposa sonreía a la cámara, algo ruborizada.

Aún recordaba cuando le tomó esa fotografía, Hinata no se había dado cuenta.

—Siempre fuiste hermosa, demasiado hermosa —sonrió—, tan hermosa.

Delineó el rostro de la mujer con parsimonia, quería grabarla fuertemente en su mente, para que jamás pudiera olvidarla.

Y no quería hacerlo, definitivamente.

Sí, la había dejado ir, pero de eso a olvidarse de ella, existía mucha diferencia, era como si su cerebro creara una brecha entre lo que quería hacer, y lo que no.

 _—¿Qué piensas? —su voz suave, casi como un susurro._

 _—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó él, de la nada._

 _Hinata lo miró, con esos grandes ojos perlados suyos._

 _—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo sería? —sonrió—, tengo un grandioso esposo, y dos niños hermosos._

 _No muy seguro, se giró para verla directamente._

 _Era de noche, ambos estaban ya en la cama, a punto de dormir, siendo iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna._

 _—¿De veras?_

 _—De veras —se pegó un poquito a él—, ¿por qué preguntas eso?_

 _Naruto se encogió de hombros._

 _—Sólo pensé_ « _¿ella será tan feliz como yo?_ »

 _La Hyuga río suavemente._

 _—Me has dado tantas cosas maravillosas, que sería imposible no ser feliz._

 _Cuando le decía cosas así, hacía que su estómago se encogiera de pura dicha. Sentirse así de amado, era maravilloso._

 _—La única realmente maravillosa aquí, eres tú._

 _Sin embargo, la mujer no le respondió, sintió cómo temblaba en sus brazos, y acercaba su rostro a su pecho._

 _—Naruto-kun no sabe lo que significa para mí, me salvaste, de tantas formas, que no tienes idea, sin ti, no sé en qué me hubiera convertido —lo rodeó por los costados._

 _No entendía nada, ¿por qué el cambio repentino de actitud? Aturdido, le regresó el abrazo._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _No obtuvo respuesta, pensó que ella se había quedado dormida, sin embargo, unos segundos después, le susurró:_

 _—El pasado siempre nos persigue._

 _Él no quiso preguntarle nada más, y se dedicó a abrigarla, tratando de que los temblores de la chica disminuyeran._

 _Si tan sólo Naruto supiera que Hinata nunca tuvo más razón._

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, ¿tal vez cuando abrió la segunda botella? ¿O fue cuando se la terminó?

Sentía un gran malestar en el estómago, y sabía que había vomitado sobre sí mismo, porque le olor era bastante fuerte.

Era un desastre.

Jamás había bebido tanto alcohol, siempre era sólo una copa o dos, y nada más cuando estaba en una reunión importante, o por acompañar a su padre.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? En vez de ir hacia arriba, parecía estar hundiéndose.

Se puso de pie, algo tambaleante, y su mirada deparó en el desastre que había causado en la casa que tanto cuidaba, aquella que Hinata había comprado y decorado a su gusto.

Río cínico.

Estaba tan perdido.

Pero, aunque la cabeza le dolía, el recuerdo estaba presente en su mente, tan fuerte, que parecía como si hubiera sucedido algunos minutos antes, y no hacía cuatro años.

 _—_ Hinata, yo no soy feliz _—_ dijo, con la voz quebrada, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas ya desbordaban sus mejillas. Qué patético _—._ ¿Tú lo eres? _—_ miró al techo.

Si ella le hubiera respondido, le diría que no, que no era feliz, que esa palabra perdió su significado tres años atrás.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero es que, se me iba la inspiración.

Lo más extraño de esto, es que sólo puedo escribir este fanfic si estoy deprimida, o bajo mucha presión, creo que por eso este capítulo me quedó tan agridulce.

Sé que no avanzamos mucho con la historia, pero Hinata ya está por viajar a Tokio, y ahí es donde sucede la verdadera acción.

Naruto, mi pobre Naruto, ya no sabe qué hacer con su vida, pero el hecho de que se vaya a vivir con sus padres mejorará bastante su situación.

Por otra parte, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, ¡son maravillosos! Cada que los leo, me lleno de emoción.

En fin, creo que eso sería todo, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero espero que a principios de Julio, si todo sale bien, trataré de que esto vaya más rápido.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero y el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _22.05.16_


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo esta historia es mía.

 **N/A:** La canción de este capítulo, se llama Love Hurts – Hwanhee. El coro de esta canción es desgarrador, me encanta.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene escenas algo sangrientas, que pueden resultar desagradables para algunas personas. Si es así, recomiendo saltárselas.

* * *

 **La brecha en el olvido.**

Capítulo V

* * *

« _Por ti, he sacrificado todo, incluso me he marchado, pero te extraño mucho, duele demasiado_ »

—Love Hurts

* * *

Tenía el estómago hecho nudo, mientras que ante ella, se extendían el cuerpo de una chica y un pequeño cachorro.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, para evitar gritar. Todo el lugar estaba impregnado de un sofocante olor a sangre.

Sintió cómo el estómago se le hacía nudo, y empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

Aquello era horrible, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?

Intentó caminar, pero las rodillas le temblaron.

El cadáver de la chica presentaba múltiple puñaladas en el pecho, y la cabeza del perro había sido desprendida de su cuerpo.

Incapaz de avanzar, se sostuvo de la pared, mientras sentía unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Sintió cómo los ojos se le cubrían de lágrimas, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Esa niña muerta, tenía una familia, unos padres que la esperaban, hermanos.

Pero jamás iba a poder regresar.

—Te lo dije —escuchó esa voz que tanto la atormentaba—, nunca podrás irte.

Incapaz de girarse, sollozó.

—E-ella, ¿p-por qué? —la voz se le entrecortaba—, ¿p-por qué?

La persona puso una mano en su hombro.

—Planeaba decirle a sus padres, _quería llevarte con ella_ —sonrió—, y eso no se podía. Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, era la promesa que le había destrozado a la vida.

Con apenas trece años, ya tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

Era su culpa, de nadie más.

—Te pedí que no lo hicieras.

—Ya te lo dije, quería separarnos —se encogió de hombros—, pero ya no más —susurró, mientras observaba con indiferencia el cadáver de la chica.

Se alejó, dejándola sola con el cuerpo sin vida.

Tomó la fría mano del cadáver, y la apretó con fuerza.

—Lo siento tanto, Yuri, lo siento tanto, ¡perdóname por favor! Espero que realmente puedas perdonarme. No quería que pasara esto, nunca fue mi intención, no quería que te lastimara, perdóname… ¡perdóname! —gritó con desesperación, pero en cambio, lo único que recibió, fue la mirada vacía y sin vida de la chica de catorce años que durante los últimos meses, había sido su única compañía.

La luz que la iluminaba, había sido cruelmente apagada.

Ya no tenía esperanza.

* * *

Despertó agitada, cubierta de sudor, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo primero que observó, fue el rostro preocupado de Sanda.

—¿Saki? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Sanda-san? ¿Q-qué? —no pudo continuar, al darse cuenta que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Gritabas, intenté despertarte, pero no reaccionabas, ¿qué ha pasado?

Quería explicarle, pero sentía la boca entumecida, y las palabras no salían.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? Pero parecía tan real… aún percibía el olor a sangre.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

—T-tuve un sueño —susurró—, fue muy vívido —miró de un lado a otro, algo histérica—. H-había un cuerpo, de una chica, apuñalado —aún la tenía grabada en la retina.

Sanda se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, consolándose, tal y como había hecho en los últimos días.

—Probablemente sólo fue el estrés, no te preocupes.

Pero Saki no podía controlarse.

—Yuri —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Yuri, la chica de mi sueño se llamaba Yuri. ¿Qué me ha pasado, Sanda-san? ¿Quién soy?

La anciana suspiró.

—No lo sé, mi niña, pero puedes estar segura que lo vamos a averiguar.

La pelinegra dejó que Sanda la abrazaba, mientras sollozaba.

¿Realmente se trataba de una simple pesadilla?

* * *

Cuando sonó la alarma de su celular, ni siquiera se dignó a apagarla, simplemente lazó el aparato al suelo, haciendo que del golpe se apagara.

No quería despertar, ni ir a trabajar.

¿Cuántos días llevaba así? ¿Cuatro, o cinco? Ya ni sabía.

Se hizo bolita dentro de los cobertores, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dormiría hasta tarde.

Sin embargo, su deseo se vio interrumpido, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento fuertemente.

—¡Miho, vamos, ábreme, sé que estás ahí!

La aludida se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

—¡Miho! —sin embargo, Ino siguió insistiendo.

—¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola! —le gritó.

La Yamaka mayor, al darse cuenta que no le iba a contestar, empezó a patear la puerta.

—Te juro que si no me abres, tumbaré esta cosa a patadas.

Fastidiada, la rubia salió de la cama, y abrió la puerta. Cuando Ino la vio, casi suelta un grito.

Se encontraba en pésimas condiciones.

Su cabello rubio estaba grasiento, y los ojos cubiertos de ojeras, incluso parecía que no se había quitado la pijama en días.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede, Miho? —Ino inspeccionó al departamento—¸¿y por qué huele a cigarro?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no? —sonrió con ironía—, fui dejada.

—¿De qué hablas? Naruto me dijo que fuiste tú quien quiso terminar la relación primero.

Miho soltó una sonrisa irónica.

—Se suponía que iba a ser así, pero no, él siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme sentir como una basura —no pudo continuar, porque la voz se le entrecortó gracias al llanto reprimido.

Sí, estaba bastante deprimida. Normalmente le tomaba dos o tres días reponerse de una ruptura, pero siendo sinceros, sus sentimientos hacia Naruto no habían sido tan superficiales. Tenía todo el derecho de llorar lo que quisiera.

Ino, al verla tan devastada, se acercó, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Tranquila, no se te acabará el mundo.

—Lo sé, p-pero, ¡me duele! —sollozó, como una niña pequeña—, realmente, realmente lo amaba, Ino-chan. Mucho.

—Lo sé, y él también.

—¡Pero no fue suficiente! ¡Nunca fue suficiente! —gritó.

—Ya me cansé de todo esto, de escuchar cómo te lamentas. Reacciona, ysigue adelante, llevas una semana desaparecida, la tía está preocupada. —Miho abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ¿una semana? Aquello era mucho tiempo.

Caminó hacia su recámara, mientras Ino la seguía, se detuvo frente al tocador, y se observó en el espejo, su apariencia era pésima.

—Luzco bastante mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo…

—Miho, no se te va a acabar el mundo —Ino tomó las manos de su prima—. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender que la vida sigue, te lo digo yo, que después de un largo divorcio, sigo aquí.

La otra rubia sonrió con tristeza.

—Pero tú eres una mujer espectacular, podrías tener a quien quisieras a tus pies, Ino-chan, en cambio yo… —suspiró—, bueno, mírame.

—Santo cielo, esto es el colmo, ¿dónde quedó la chica segura de sí misma?

—Naruto se la llevó.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Tonterías —la mayor bufó—, en serio, deja de sentir lástima por ti misma, y vamos a sacar tu trasero de aquí.

Al escucharla, Miho negó rápidamente, y se tiró sobre la cama.

—Quiero quedarme aquí, por siempre, además —apretó los labios—¸no quiero ver a Naruto.

Ino sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco al ver a su prima favorita tan decepcionada de la vida. Aquello no era normal.

Miho solía ser alegre y dulce, ahora lucía como todo un caso perdido.

—Te tengo un ofrecimiento.

—¿Cuál es?

—Los dos años que llevas trabajando en la empresa Uzumaki, son más que suficientes para que busques otro empleo.

—¿Q-qué estás tratando de decir, Ino-chan? —preguntó, sin entender.

—Bueno, tu carrera en Mercadotecnia puede encajar en cualquier parte. Estuve pensando, y creo que deberías renunciar, Sakura está dispuesta a contratarte.

—Yo…

—Piénsalo, Miho, ¿te consideras lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir trabajando al lado de Naruto?

No fue necesario que la rubia lo pensara mucho, la respuesta estaba más que clara.

—No, pero, dejar la empresa es un poco drástico.

—Naruto lo sugirió.

—¿QUÉ? —aquello le cayó como agua fría.

—Él fue quien habló con Sakura, para asegurarse que tendrías un lugar de acuerdo a tus habilidades en su compañía. Hablamos largo rato por teléfono, y sonaba… vacío. Ha cambiado tanto, no queda casi nada del chico que conocí en la Universidad, es tan triste —suspiró—. Creo que de alguna manera está preocupado por ti, y quiere alejarte, para no arrastrarte en ese círculo vicioso, y yo estoy de acuerdo, no mereces lidiar con los problemas de los demás.

Miho no respondió, se quedó congelada.

¿Qué debía decirle?

¿Qué su corazón estaba tan roto que sería difícil recomponerse?

Decir adiós era tan difícil, a pesar de estar consciente que no podía volver el tiempo atrás, sus sentimientos por Naruto seguían ahí, latentes.

No se suponía que el amor fuera tan doloroso, no se suponía que tuviera que sufrir de esa manera.

¿Cómo reaccionar al saber que el hombre que amaba quería sacarla finalmente de su vida?

«Estoy bien, estoy bien», quería decir, pero en cambio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

—É-Él… ya no quiere verme más, ¿verdad? —susurró—, nunca más.

—Miho, es lo mejor —Ino se sentó a su lado, en el colchón.

—Duele, duele muchísimo.

No obtuvo respuesta, y no era necesaria, su prima simplemente la abrazó, mientras ella rompía en llanto.

«¿No me extrañarás? ¿No llorarás por mí, como yo lo hago?», eran las preguntas que tenía atoradas en lo profundo de su pecho, que quiso hacerle a Naruto el día que terminaron, pero no pudo.

Ahora sabía que la respuesta era no.

Porque, tenía la estúpida creencia de que él sí la había querido, que lograron conectar de alguna manera.

Pero no fue así, en cambio, la estaba alejando más y más de su vida.

—Renunciaré —sollozó.

E Ino simplemente asintió.

—Es lo mejor, ya lo verás.

Miho esperaba que aquello fuera lo correcto.

* * *

Naruto leía rápidamente las hojas que contenía los últimos reportes de la empresa, al ver que todo lucía en orden, se relajó. Ese día podría regresar temprano a su casa.

La verdad era que en los últimos días todo parecía ir muy bien, sus padres estaban siendo de mucha ayuda con el cuidado de los niños, sobre todo Kushina, quien no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

De alguna manera sus hombros se sentían menos tensos, y la presión en su pecho disminuía.

Poco a poco, paso a paso.

Antes, cada que llegaba a su casa, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera de estar con sus hijos, estaba tan cansado, que siempre se iba a dormir, la niñera era quien se encargaba de todas las tareas.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente, llegaba del trabajo, y su madre lo recibía con una taza de café, mientras su padre leía el periódico, Boruto hacía su tarea en el comedor, y Himawari jugaba con sus muñecas en la sala de estar.

Era como si todo tuviera sentido otra vez.

Se recargó sobre la silla, y cerró los ojos un rato, recordando la escena en su vieja casa, cuando se embriagó.

Fue difícil despertar, y ver todo el desorden que había hecho; las portarretratos rotos, las cosas tiradas. Ahí se dio cuenta que no estaba nada bien.

Por eso, había tomado la decisión de vender aquel que fue su hogar durante casi ocho años.

Aquella casa significaba cada uno de los momentos importantes que había vivido con Hinata, aún estaba decorada con las cortinas y tapices que ella había elegido. Pero aquello era dañino, ya no podía entrar más en ese lugar, si es que quería recuperarse.

La venta estaba a punto de cerrarse, y ya no había marcha atrás.

A veces, cuando estaba en sus momentos más depresivos, se preguntaba constantemente si ella se molestaría por lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego se consolaba al saber que no habría respuesta.

Hinata jamás podría contestarle ninguna de sus preguntas, aunque quisiera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar a alguien llamar a su puerta.

—Adelante.

Su secretaria, Naomi, entró en silencio.

—Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, Inuzuka-san está esperándolo, ¿lo hago pasar?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué haría Kiba en ese lugar? Tanto Tenten y él no le dirigían la palabra, se habían ofendido mucho al enterarse que había iniciado una relación Miho.

—Hazlo pasar.

—De acuerdo —dijo la mujer, para después salir.

Se reacomodó en su silla, mientras observaba la puerta con el ceño fruncido. El que el hombre estuviera ahí, lo hacía sentir extraño.

Hinata siempre había sido amiga cercana a Kiba, incluso muchísimo antes de que ellos se conocieran.

Esos días aún estaban claros en su mente. Su relación amorosa con la Hyūga había empezado como una bonita amistad, con encuentros casuales gracias a amigos en común (Kiba y Sakura), después, con el tiempo, se despertó el interés, y luego de unas cuantas citas, terminaron saliendo.

Para Naruto, recordar esos momentos lo hacían sonreír, ambos eran ingenuos y despistados. Aprendieron juntos, y aunque a veces fallaban, siguieron adelante, hasta que finalmente, después de graduarse, se casaron, y ella resultó embarazada de Boruto.

Todo en menos de cinco años.

A veces, en lo más oscuro de su corazón, sentía que su tiempo con Hinata había sido muy corto. Que los cuatro años de noviazgo fueron insuficientes, que el hecho de que se embarazó recién casada entorpeció todo, y que no esperaron lo suficiente para tener otro hijo.

Al final, sólo la tuvo a su lado por diez años, los cuales le parecían tan poco.

¿Y si sus caminos se hubieran topado mucho antes?

Probablemente eso era lo que más le envidiaba a Kiba, que estuvo con Hinata desde el bachillerato, que la disfrutó muchísimo más.

—Tanto tiempo, Naruto —murmuró su viejo amigo, y compañero de carrera, quien entraba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Kiba —dijo él, mientras le extendía la mano.

La verdad, es que siempre se sorprendía del Inuzuka, quien tenía ese aspecto bastante juvenil y salvaje, a pesar de los rasgos fuertes en su rostro.

Así que fue normal verlo ahí con bermudas negras, y sandalias azules.

Kiba ignoró su saludo, simplemente se sentó, y dejando al hombre con la mano tirante

—Supongo que estás sorprendido por mi visita, ¿no?

Naruto asintió.

—Algo.

—Nos acabamos de enterar.

—¿Sobre…?

El castaño bufó.

—Tu rompimiento con esa chiquilla, y también sobre la venta de la casa.

—Los chismes corren rápido.

—No se por qué te sorprendes, pero, en todo caso, Ino fue quien le comentó a Tenten —dijo Kiba—, sin embargo, mi duda es, ¿qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?

El rubio se quedó en silencio. ¿Por qué tendría que contarle esas cosas a Kiba? ¿Por qué debía pedirle su opinión?

Sin embargo, sabía la respuesta, lo hacía sólo por la memoria de su esposa. Sabía que ella siempre lo apreció, fue su mejor amigo. Tenían un lazo tan especial que nunca pudo comprender

Aunque le doliera un poco aceptarlo.

—No me gusta hablar de estas cosas, sólo dejémoslo en que la relación no funcionó, ¿sí? —frunció el ceño—, y lo de la casa, creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? —lo interrogó.

—Kiba…

El Inuzuka estaba molesto, lo podía notar en la forma en que apretaba los puños, y fruncía el ceño.

—No vine aquí para aplaudirte, Naruto. Sólo quiero saber, quiero que me digas la razón por la que estás intentando olvidar tan fuertemente a Hinata, ella no merece esto, no después de todo lo que hizo por ti, no después de que moría por ti.

Al escuchar aquello, Naruto sintió cómo su estómago se contraía, y su propia furia estallaba en su interior.

—¡Estás reclamándome algo que no te corresponde! Incluso cuando decidiste darme la espalda por lo de Mio, lo entendí, sé que lo hacías por el respeto a Hinata, pero ni tú ni nadie saben por el infierno que estoy pasando. Ya me cansé de estar dándoles explicaciones a todos sobre lo que hago, y para que lo sepas —tomó una bocanada de aire—, sí, vendí la casa porque ya no puedo estar ahí ni cinco minutos sin sentir que se me rompe el alma. Sí, quiero dejar el pasado atrás. Pero eso no significa que pueda olvidar al amor de mi vida, nunca va a pasar, ni arrancándome el corazón, ¿comprendes?

Kiba se sorprendió ante las palabras de su viejo amigo.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que si supiera la verdad, entendería su posición. Que si realmente hubiera conocido a Hinata, comprendería el por qué defendía su recuerdo a capa y espada.

Pero era imposible, él jamás diría nada, ella se había llevado sus secretos a la tumba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Naruto, no entiendes. Ella te amaba, como no lo puedes imaginar, daba su vida por ti —sonrió con tristeza—, fuiste quien la sacó de la oscuridad. Por eso… es difícil ver cómo tratas de dejarla atrás, cuando Hinata jamás lo hubiera hecho, probablemente te hubiera seguido al infierno.

—Yo también la amaba —susurró—, con todo mi corazón. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer, Kiba? Ya no está. Incluso tú te niegas a superarlo, si no, no estarías aquí reclamándome algo sin sentido.

—Eso…

—Así como te dolió a ti, Hana-san, el viejo, mis hijos, todos sufrieron con su muerte. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer? ¿Debo seguir revolcándome en la miseria? ¿Debo dejar que mis hijos me vean en estas condiciones? —sus ojos azules estaban llenos de dolor—. Si por mí fuera, hubiera muerto en su lugar, pero eso no se puede cambiar. Necesito avanzar, y si para hacerlo debo alejarme de las cosas que me atan a ella, lo haré. Ya no puedo vivir con esta pena. Necesito que lo comprendas, Kiba —lo miró—, necesito que lo comprendan. Porque si ustedes lo hacen, si tú y Tenten lo entienden, me sentiré mejor. Siempre fueron valiosos para Hinata, y eso me importa.

Al escucharlo, Kiba sintió cómo se le apretujaba el corazón, Naruto buscaba su aprobación.

Recordó a la Hinata asustadiza y antisocial de quince años. La que temía que la tocaran. En ese entonces no era más que una chiquilla llena de cicatrices emocionales.

Pero Naruto no lo sabía, él conoció a la Hinata Hyūga de dieciocho años recuperada, la que sonreía, y no hablaba de su pasado.

Conoció la versión de ella que sus padres, Tenten y él habían luchado para recuperar.

Se convirtió en una mujer envidiable, quien trataba a toda costa de no hablar de su niñez, y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Se convirtió en una madre ejemplar, en una esposa amorosa.

El hombre sabía todo lo que Hinata luchó para que todos creyeran que era una mujer más del montón, con una vida cotidiana, que su única preocupación al levantarse era tener la comida lista de su marido y sus pequeños.

Muy pocos sabían que atrás de eso había mucho más.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? ¿Cuál era el sentido de recordar eso una y otra vez? Su amiga le pidió miles de veces que olvidaran eso, que pensaran en el nuevo camino que a ambos se les abría por delante.

Y lo había hecho, fiel a su palabra. Vivió diez años de tranquilidad, en los que vio cómo Hinata parecía convertirse en una persona normal, casada, donde parecía que el pasado jamás regresaría.

Incluso él había iniciado una relación con Tamaki.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Creyó en las palabras de la Hyūga. Y al final, terminó muriendo en un incendio bastante dudoso en su casa vacacional. Los que conocían la verdad, sabían que su muerte era sospechosa, probablemente un asesinato.

Incluso Naruto, quien era bastante ajeno a la realidad, llegó a sospecharlo.

Pero al final, gracias a la insistencia de Hana de que dejaran las cosas así, nadie inició una investigación, ni se realizó alguna autopsia. Simplemente se cremaron los restos, para que el sepelio fuera lo más rápido posible.

Quería decirle todo eso al Uzumaki, pero no pudo. Sus propios monstruos, y fidelidad a su amiga fallecida, no se lo permitieron

—Nunca podremos llegar a un acuerdo —suspiró—, pero en cierta manera comprendo.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad? —su respiración se agitó—, Kiba, esto es muy importante para mí.

—Espera, viejo, eso no quiere decir que aún apruebe lo que pasó con la prima de Ino, supongo que tú también te diste cuenta que estuvo mal —frunció el ceño—, sin embargo, entiendo el camino que quieres tomar, y creo que es lo correcto. Por lo menos para los pequeños monstruillos.

—Gracias —le sonrió, y volvió a extenderle la mano—, ¿estamos bien?

Kiba lo observó, y sonrió de vuelta.

«Hinata, si supieras el desastre que dejaste aquí».

Le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto, sintió que el peso de su corazón se hacía más ligero.

Tal vez, tal vez iba por el buen camino, ¿verdad?

* * *

Saki caminaba por las calles de Tokio, aún sorprendida por los grandes edificios, y la cantidad de tráfico.

Pero, aunque estaba asombrada, no dejaba de sentir algo familiar. Era como una sensación de haber estado en ese lugar antes.

De la semana que llevaban en la capital japonesa, no habían hecho mucho, sólo instalarse en el mini departamento que Sanda había conseguido. Pero ella no se quejaba, en los tres años se había acostumbrado a los lugares simples, era lo único que conocía, después de todo.

Sin lujos, ni comodidades, sólo necesario.

Aún no habían ido con la policía, puesto que primero quería acostumbrarse al ambiente en la ciudad, y planear bien sus movimientos, antes de buscar a su familia.

Lo que pasó en los días siguientes, fue muy rápido.

Primero, su vestimenta había cambiado, ya no traía sus vestidos largos. Sanda había insistido en que usara jeans, y camisetas de manga larga, para esconder las cicatrices.

Y tenía razón, la gente de Tokio no parecía ser tan comprensiva como los de la villa.

Sin embargo, lo que más le incomodaba, era la peluca. La anciana primero le planteó la situación; no sabían si sus quemaduras fueron resultado de un accidente, o intento de asesinato, aunque Sanda insistía en que lo más lógico era la segunda opción, si no, ¿por qué la dejarían tirada al lado de un río, en una villa lejana? Así que necesitaba ser precavida, y cuidar su identidad.

Y ahí estaba ella, en jeans, con un bonito cabello rizado rojizo, luciendo como una completa desconocida.

Cada vez sentía que estaba más lejana de su verdadero yo. Probablemente era una tontería, pero esa ropa, y la peluca, la hacían sentir mal, como si estuviera viviendo en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Pero a pesar de todo, Sanda tenía razón, no podía ir por ahí, exhibiéndose, sin saber exactamente qué le había pasado y en qué circunstancias.

Suspiró, mientras se paraba a un lado de la calle, esperando al semáforo en verde.

Lo que sucedió después, fue muy rápido.

Al otro lado de la vía, entre todas las personas que habían ahí, le llamó la atención una señora pelirroja, que sostenía a un niño de la mano.

Tenía unos siete u ocho años. Con el cabello puntiagudo, de color rubio. Hablaba con la mujer animadamente, traía una mochila de color azul, colgada a los hombros.

Sin embargo, de repente, el pequeño soltó la mano de la mujer, y salió corriendo directo hacia la calle, justo en el momento en que un coche daba vuelta, directo hacia él.

En esos momentos no entendió que le pasó, tal vez la adrenalina del momento, pero no lo pensó dos veces, antes de salir corriendo, hacia donde estaba el chiquillo paralizado.

Fue cuestión de segundos.

Se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo, y por suerte, esquivando el coche. Ambos rodaron sobre la vía, mientras el auto frenaba.

Se salvaron por puro milagro.

A lo lejos, escuchó cómo la mujer llamaba al niño, pero no podía distinguir qué decía. Sentía que le dolía las rodillas, probablemente del impacto con el frío cemento.

Parpadeó confundida.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, con la mirada algo borrosa.

El chiquillo se removía entre sus brazos. Cuando su vista se estabilizó un poco, y lo enfocó bien, algo pasó.

Su corazón se estrujó, e inmediatamente sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Las manos le temblaban.

Conocía a ese niño, _lo conocía._ Cuando éste abrió sus párpados, y la observó, Saki sintió que se congelaba.

Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, brillantes y transparentes. Sólo conocía una mirada así, y esa era la de su hija, Himawari.

Empezó a temblar, y el pequeño, quien lucía igual de sorprendido que ella, puso su pequeña mano en su mejilla.

—¿Ma… mamá? —le susurró, con la voz quebrada.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y antes de que se diera cuenta, un recuerdo la sacudió.

 _Se removió incómoda sobre el sofá, su gran estómago no le permitía acomodarse bien._

— _Cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme? —dijo._

 _Un hombre, al que no lograba verle la cara, se le acercó._

— _Por supuesto._

 _El desconocido le dio una mano, y ella se impulsó, quedando sentada._

— _Así está mejor —entonces, miró hacia los lados—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi niño?_

— _Debajo de la mesa, comiéndose las galletas de chocolate, cree que no lo he visto._

— _Vamos, no seas así, es un bebé —sonrió con ternura—, ¿crees que Himawari sea así?_

— _Espero y no, con ese niño del diablo tenemos suficiente —murmuró él._

 _Ella río. Entonces, escuchó unos suaves pasitos acercándose, y el niño apareció frente a ella, con la boca toda embarrada de chocolate._

— _Mami, mami —le extendió sus manitas, dándole a entender que lo cargara._

 _La mujer estaba consciente de que no podía con él, no con nueve meses de embarazo. Sin embargo, no podía negarle nada, su hijo bajaba todas sus defensas._

— _Mami no te puede cargar, cariño, pero sí te puedo abrazar, ven, siéntate aquí —palmeó sobre el sofá._

 _El chiquillo de tres años, como pudo, se subió, y se sentó a su lado._

— _Buen niño —ella lo abrazó, acomodándolo sobre su pecho._

— _No es un buen niño, es un consentido —masculló el hombre._

— _Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? —él la miraba intensamente, con esos grandes ojos azules suyos que la derretían completamente—. Boruto, cuando seas grande, no seas tan infantil como papá, ¿sí?_

— _¡Papá, papá! —canturreó el niño._

— _¡Oye! Yo no soy infantil._

 _Ella sintió que se moría de ternura, y abrazó aún más fuerte a su hijo, ante la mirada de amor que le daba su esposo._

 _Amaba a sus dos hombrecitos._

Las lágrimas se desbordaron, empapando la mano que el niño tenía sobre su mejilla. Él lucía bastante confundido.

—¡Boruto! ¡Boruto! —finalmente alcanzó a distinguir los gritos de la señora pelirroja que acompañaba al niño.

 _Boruto._

 _Boruto._

 _Boruto…_

Su hijo.

Lo sabía. Su corazón se lo decía.

Ese niño era suyo.

Aquello fue lo último que supo, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

No tengo perdón, tres meses sin actualizar, lo sé. Pero dios, tengo un gran bloqueo con este fanfic, en serio, sin embargo, me niego a dejarlo en hiatus, aunque eso signifique actualizar cada mil años.

Les juro que la inspiración me llegó de golpe, gracias a la canción que puse al principio, la estaba escuchando y fue cuando las ideas empezaron a fluir, por eso, mi fiel acompañante durante este fic, específicamente, es la música, sobre todo esas canciones que te llegan al alma y te rompen el corazón.

Bueno, sobre el capítulo, creo que al inicio fue bastante intenso, no se lo esperaba, ¿cierto?, pero la verdad es que la historia se va a tornar más oscura con el paso de los capítulos, así estuvo planeado desde el principio.

Sólo les diré esto, hay muchos secretos escondidos por ahí, y aunque algunos personajes lo saben (como Kiba), no pueden decir nada, por respeto a Hinata, ya que creen que está muerta. Al final, la única víctima aquí va a ser Naruto *inserte sonrisa triste*.

Oh, sobre Kiba, perdón si me quedó algo OoC, pero espero y su actitud sea comprensible, él sabe muchas cosas sobre Hinata, cosas fuertes, y por eso le parece increíble que Naruto trate de "superarla", siendo que ella dio todo por él. Absolutamente todo. Por eso no lo entiende, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no le sirve de nada estar ahí, resentido cuando su amiga está supuestamente muerta.

¡RECORDÓ A BORUTO! Omg, tengo esa escena en la cabeza desde hace meses, probablemente desde que escribí su recuerdo de Himawari. Era necesario que supiera que tiene dos hijos, más drama a su crisis existencial. Por cierto, ¿una Hinata pelirroja? Bastante loco, ¿no? Imagínensela, porque usará esa peluca bastante seguido, jijiji.

Oh, también, si alguien quiere escuchar la lista de reproducción de este fanfic, dejaré el link en mi perfil de FF, también la pueden encontrar en mi página de Facebook (búsquenme como Dalie Rueth, hay información que por allá no encontrarás aquí).

Ok, ya ni me disculparé por la nota larga, acostúmbrense, jajaja.

Cambiando de tema, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, linduras. En serio, hacen que me emocione como no tienen idea, espero y este capítulo haya valido la pena, me costó muchísimo, y eso que no es tan largo para mi gusto.

Creo que es todo, si te gustó el capítulo, déjame un review contándome qué te pareció, es gratis, y me haces feliz. Recuerda que los favoritos y follows no hablan c:

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Dalie.

 _20.08.16_


End file.
